Misunderstand Love
by Ciel Bocchan
Summary: Cinta yang tumbuh karena kesalahpahaman. Lalu berkembang semakin serius meskipun perbedaan usia dua tahun bukanlah halangan yang berlebihan, mungkin. Namun, gadis Hyuuga itu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang terdekatnya yang menakutkan sehingga tidak sembarang orang bisa mendekatinya. Apalagi jika mereka tahu, yang sedang mendekatinya dalah seorang anak SMP yang hobi berkelahi.
1. Chapter 1

**~Misunderstand Love~ / PART 1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)**  
**Judul : Misunderstand Love**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Comedy, Romance, School Life, Brothership, Friendship, and Family**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

"Ohayou! Oneechan" sapa Uzumaki Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya sambil menarik rambut indigo panjang milik Hyuuga Hinata dari belakang. Gadis Hyuuga itu langsung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras. Kedua tangannya mengepal karena kesal. Hyuuga Hinata kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Uzumaki Naruto berada di belakangnya dengan wajah gembira dan senyum lebar. Melihat Uzumaki Naruto di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini membuat semangatnya mendadak mendung. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan seorang anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Tidak, dia memang masih anak-anak, masih kelas tiga SMP.

"Berhenti menarik rambutku!" bentak Hinata kesal

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku punya sedikit hak untuk itu? Kita pacaran, bukan?" nada bicara anak berambut kuning itu terdengar seperti sedang mengingatkannya. Mendengar peringatan Uzumaki Naruto membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

"Siapa bilang kita pacaran?" seru Hinata kesal

"Haaah? Padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu tapi Oneechan sudah lupa. Oneechan menembakku dan aku sudah menjawab 'iya', bukan?" ujar Naruto sambil menatapnya serius. Dan ketika Hinata mendadak kaget dan tidak bisa menyangkal, Naruto langsung tertawa.

"Naruto!" sebuah suara terdengar menyerukan nama anak Uzumaki itu. Mereka menoleh cukup jauh ke belakang Naruto dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hinata mengenal anak Uchiha itu. Dia teman dekat Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ketika melihat Naruto bersama Hinata, Sasuke langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Hinata-neesan? Ohayou" sapa Uchiha Sasuke begitu berdiri di antara Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke agak kesal juga. Karena pemuda Uchiha itu adalah saksi mata bagaimana insiden pernyataan cintanya pada Naruto. Sebuah insiden yang sangat salah. Salah besar sampai inilah akibat dari semuanya.

"Kalian berangkat bersama?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya"

"Tidak!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban atau penolakan tidak langsung dari gadis SMU itu. Sementara Sasuke melihat Hinata heran, lalu berkata,

"Oneesan, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Naruto yang bodoh ini! Maksudku, aku kaget kenapa gadis SMU yang cantik seperti Oneesan menyukai anak nakal seperti dia!" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan ekspresi seolah Naruto adalah hantu yang mengerikan. Hinata ingin membela diri, ingin meluruskan sebuah kesalah besar yang telah ia lakukan ini. Tetapi, ia merasa tidak pernah memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Karena semua ini terjadi atas kesalahannya, kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Neesan! Ayo Naruto!" ujar Sasuke karena mereka harus segera sampai ke sekolah kalau tidak ingin terlambat. SMP mereka berada di arah yang berlawanan dengan SMU Hyuuga Hinata. Begitu sampai di pertigaan jalan seperti ini, arah yang diambil akan berbeda.

Hinata langsung bernafas lega begitu dua anak itu pergi. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan lagi menuju sekolah. Hinata terus saja mengingat kejadian itu meskipun ia tidak ingin. Karena kejadian yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Penyataan cinta yang sangat salah.

**~flashback~ ( 3 hari yang lalu )**

Hyuuga Hinata, kelas dua SMU, cantik, kaya, sopan, jarang terlihat marah, dan dia sedang jatuh cinta. Gadis itu jatuh cinta pada teman satu klubnya, klub sains, namanya, Uzumaki Menma. Pemuda Uzumaki berambut merah jabrik. Pemuda yang pintar dan selalu bersikap tenang, tidak banyak bicara dan sikapnya yang dewasa.

"Hinata-san, apa aku boleh minta bantuanmu?" tanya Uzumaki Menma setelah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan klub.

"Bantuan? T-tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Hinata

"Begini, aku harus menghadiri festival di sebuah SMP sore nanti. Guru yang mengundangku bilang, aku harus membawa teman perempuan dari klubku. Mereka minta bantuanku untuk menyempurnakan festivalnya" jelas Menma

"Ooh? Kau punya kenalan seorang guru SMP?"

"Beliau guruku ketika di SMP. Karena itu aku merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak permintaannya. Karena di klub ini hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang paling enak diajak mengobrol masalah apapun"

"Baiklah. Jam berapa acaranya?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita pergi setelah pulang sekolah? Tentu saja setelah kembali ke rumah untuk mengganti pakaian. Aku akan menjemputmu" kata Menma merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"E-eeh? Me-menjemputku?" seru Hinata kaget.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"B-bukan-bukan! T-tidak perlu menjemputku, kita bertemu saja" ujar Hinata gugup. Gadis itu akhirnya memikirkannya dengan jelas dan matang. Ia harus mengatakan semuanya pada Uzumaki Menma di festival nanti. Ini untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu mengajaknya pergi berdua meskpun hanya untuk membantu acara festival atas permintaan gurunya ketika di SMP. Tidak akan ada kesempatan lain untuk mereka hanya bisa berdua saja. Karena Hinata tidak pernah berani mengajak Menma pergi berdua atau berbicara mengenai perasaannya ketika mereka beberapa kali hanya berdua di ruang klub atau di tempat lain tanpa sengaja. Sekolah mereka mungkin bukan lokasi yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Itulah yang Hinata pikirkan. Karena itu, di acara festival nanti, Hinata akan menyatakan perasaannya. Pasti.

"SMP ini?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah sangat ramai tepat pukul empat sore.

"Umm. Ayo masuk" ujar Menma lalu menarik tangan Hinata. Pemuda itu berjalan di depannya sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Hinata sampai Menma bertemu dengan guru SMP-nya dan mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia dan Menma membantu berlangsungnya festival. Ternyata, Menma hanya disuruh untuk menyambut tamu dan memperkenalkan sekolah tersebut pada pengunjung yang datang. Karena sebagian besar pengunjung yang datang adalah mereka yang sedang mencari SMP yang bagus untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Menma dimintai bantuan karena pemuda itu ternyata adalah alumni SMP tersebut dan juga karena ia pandai berbicara dengan orang lain. Hinata tahu itu. Uzumaki Menma memang pintar dan pandai berbicara dengan orang lain. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata mengetahui Menma dimintai bantuan seperti ini. Pemuda itu sudah sering dimintai bantuan di sekolah mereka sendiri. Hanya saja, ini untuk pertama kalinya pemuda berambut merah itu meminta bantuannya. Sikapnya yang tenang itu membuatnya terlihat semakin pintar. Dia jarang tertawa, hanya tersenyum biasa meskipun teman-temannya menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu. Itulah salah satu hal yang Hinata sukai dari Uzumaki Menma.

Festival sekolah selesai ketika hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Hinata berdiri dengan gugup sambil menunggu Menma selesai berbicara dengan gurunya. Pemuda itu kemudian keluar setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Menma-kun" panggil Hinata begitu Menma selesai berbicara dengan gurunya.

"Ada apa?"

"A-a-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Hm? Apa? Sekarang?"

"Iya, sekarang"

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku harus ke halaman samping sekolah sekarang. Masih ada yang belum aku selesaikan. Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di sana saja?" tanya Uzumaki Menma

"...B-baiklah. Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul" ujar Hinata lalu berbelok menuju toilet. Hinata ingin merapikan sedikit penampilannya dulu sebelum berbicara hal penting ini. Gadis itu menatap wajah putihnya yang sedikit pucat karena gugup. Hinata lalu beberapa kali mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk jawaban apapun yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda itu nanti. Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya yang sudah berlarut-larut ini. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata kemudian keluar dari toilet dan mendapati siswa-siswi yang tadinya sibuk membereskan alat-alat setelah festival selesai, malah terlihat sedikit ribut karena saling berbisik. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat panik dan berlarian. Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Hinata kemudian bertanya pada salah satu siswi di manakah halaman samping sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit berikutnya, Hinata akhirnya menemukan halaman samping sekolah yang ia cari. Tetapi, ia tidak menemukan Uzumaki Menma di sana. Tidak ada siapapun dalam kegelapan halaman yang cukup luas tersebut. Gadis itu berjalan masuk ke halaman untuk memastikan apakah Uzumaki Menma tidak berada di sana. Keningnya mengerut, aneh. Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda Uzumaki itu bilang kalau ia akan ke halaman samping sekolah? Tetapi, tidak ada siapapun di sini. Hanya halaman gelap dan sebuah bangku panjang. Hinata menghela nafas dan hendak berbalik ketika kedua matanya menatap kembali ke arah bangku tadi dan seseorang telah duduk di sana.

"Menma-kun?" gumam Hinata dengan kening mengerut. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di tempat gelap seperti ini? Sendirian? Hinata kaget ketika pemuda itu melompat turun dari bangku tersebut dan telah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Hinata menatap aneh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu juga bahkan terlihat lebih kaget darinya. Wajahnya kusut, dan seragamnya...seragam? Sejak kapan pemuda itu mengganti bajunya dengan seragam SMP? Dan lagi, kenapa kemeja putih yang berada di balik jas abu-abu itu sobek? Seragam yang terlihat benar-benar berantakan. Uzumaki Menma tiba-tiba terlihat seperti seorang siswa nakal yang sering terlibat perkelahian. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sampai penampilannya bisa berantakan seperti itu hanya dalam beberapa menit saja? Hinata bahkan tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat seorang pemuda yang tenang dan pintar seperti Uzumaki Menma akan berpenampilan seperti itu.

Hinata tersadar dan langsung mengingat tujuannya untuk berbicara dengan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Setelah menghela nafasnya dan memberanikan diri, gadis itu akhirnya mengatakannya dengan kepala menunduk dan suara yang cukup tegas.

"...A-aku menyukaimu. Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" ungkapnya. Hinata menggenggam erat ujung roknya cemas. Ia masih belum berani mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langsung ke wajah pemuda itu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara yang bingung terdengar di telinganya.

"...Iya." Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pemuda itu kaget. Kedua matanya menatap lebar-lebar dan tak percaya pada apa yang sudah di dengarnya.

"I-i-i-i-iya?" ulang Hinata terbata-bata sambil menatap pemuda itu terbelalak dan Hinata merasa kedua kakinya bergetar saking kagetnya. Apakah itu sebuah jawaban yang pasti?

"Iya. Kita pacaran" ujarnya lagi. Kali ini dengan senyum lebar. Hinata baru saja ingin berbicara ketika sebuah suara yang sangat keras terdengar.

"NARUTO!"

Itu teriakan beberapa orang.

"Naruto! kembali ke sini!" sebuah seruan tertahan berasal dari balik bangku tadi.

"Naruto?" gumam Hinata heran. Gadis itu melihat kembali ke arah bangku tadi dan menemukan seseorang sedang melambai terburu-buru ke arah mereka. Hinata menjadi sangat bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Siapa yang berteriak memanggil 'Naruto' itu? Siapa yang bersembunyi dibalik bangku dan melambai terburu-buru ke arah mereka? Dan kenapa Uzumaki Menma berpenampilan berantakan seperti itu? Hinata baru saja ingin bertanya ketika suara-suara yang berteriak keras tadi terdengar memanggil 'Naruto'. Gadis Hyuuga itu kaget ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dan dipaksa bersembunyi di balik bangku tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata kaget, bingung, cemas, takut. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia ditarik dan bersembunyi di tampat gelap seperti ini? Hinata hendak ingin berdiri ketika kepalanya dipaksa untuk merendah dan tangan pemuda Uzumaki itu memaksa kepalanya untuk menunduk.

"Hei, Naruto, ini gara-gara kau!" bisik seorang pemuda berambut raven yang menunduk di sisi kanan Naruto. hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena gelap. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat bingung sekarang. Siapa Naruto? Siapa yang sedang pemuda berambut raven itu panggil? Bukankah yang sekarang berada di sisi kanannya adalah Menma? Uzumaki Menma, bukan?

"Ok!" pemuda Uzumaki itu berdecak kesal lalu menjambak rambutnya dan sebuah rambut palsu terlepas dari kepalanya. Hinata tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya karena terkunci tangan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Kepalanya hanya bisa bergerak sedikit dan melihat rambut jabrik merah tadi telah berubah menjadi warna kuning. Kening Hinata mengerut dan mulutnya melongo.

"A-a-a-ada apa ini?" seru Hinata tertahan sambil berusaha melepaskan kepalanya dari tangan Naruto. Tetapi, tangan anak itu terlalu kuat memegang kepalnya agar tetap menunduk.

"Ssst!." Naruto meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir. Pemuda itu lalu sedikit mengintip dari celah bangku dan melihat beberapa siswa dan guru berjalan kesana-kemari. Raut wajah Hinata berubah. Gadis itu menatap pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang semakin memucat. Pemuda itu...bukan Uzumaki Menma. Tetapi, kenapa dia begitu mirip? Kenapa mereka mirip? Satu-satunya yang berbeda hanya warna rambut. Terlalu kaget membuat Hinata lemas dan hanya terduduk diam tanpa perlawanan lagi. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian suara-suara teriakan yang memanggil nama 'Naruto' tidak terdengar lagi, mereka kemudian keluar dari persembunyian.

Uzumaki Naruto berdiri dengan wajah kesal sambil menyembunyikan rambut palsu berwarna merah jabrik tadi dibalik seragam jasnya. Lalu, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven tadi, ikut berdiri sambil membersihkan beberapa daun kecil yang masih menempel di kepalanya. Hinata yang masih shock hanya duduk dan mendongak ke arah dua pemuda yang terlihat berantakan itu. Benar-benar anak SMP berandalan yang selalu membuat keributan.

"Hampir saja! Besok kita tidak akan bisa lolos dari guru. Tidak, bukan kita, tapi kau! Hanya kau!" gerutu Sasuke pada Naruto yang sudah duduk menyandarkan punggugnya di sandaran bangku. Seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, Naruto langsung duduk dengan tegak dan mendapati Hyuuga Hinata masih duduk di tanah sambil menatap ke arahnya dan Sasuke dengan wajah kaget dan bingung.

"...Hinata...Neesan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran dan agak ragu. Mendengar namanya disebut oleh Naruto membuat Hinata kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"E-eeh? K-k-k-kau mengenalku?" tanya Hinata

"Umm. Aku beberapa kali melihatmu bersama Oniisan"

"Aah...hah? T-tunggu! Oniisan? S-siapa maksudmu?"

"Menma Oniisan. Kau pikir aku punya kakak yang lain?" tanya Naruto heran.

"H-HAAAAAH?"

Hinata berseru sangat kencang sambil menatap Uzumaki Naruto dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut melongo. Gadis itu shock, ia merasa seperti ingin pingsan. Hinata memang pernah mendengar nama itu, nama Naruto, beberapa kali. Dan Hinata baru tahu, kalau Uzumaki Menma, memiliki adik laki-laki. Tapi kenapa mereka sangat mirip? Kemiripan yang hampir tanpa celah kecuali warna rambut.

"M-M-Menma-kun? A-a-a-adik? K-k-k-kamu?" Hinata menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa Onnesan kaget seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran

"Oii Naruto, kenapa Oneesan ini bisa jatuh cinta padamu?" sela Sasuke dengan nada curiga. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap tajam ke arah sahabatnya. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah bingung lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Apa maksud dari gelengan kepala dan ekspresi sok polos itu?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin curiga. Naruto memang tidak terlalu perduli terhadap apapun disekitarnya. Ia membuat semuanya terlihat seperti bahan candaan bodohnya. Itu jika suasana hatinya sedang baik. Akan berbeda lagi jika pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu dalam mood yang buruk.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tentu saja ingin langsung menyela. Ini salah! Semuanya salah! Salah paham besar yang telah terjadi dalam waktu singkat antara dirinya dan anak berandalan seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata memegang kepalanya dan perlahan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa? Kenapa malah terjadi hal seperti ini? Jadi, Uzumaki Menma memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto? Wajah mereka sama sekali tidak berbeda. Tinggi merekapun hampir sama setelah ia melihat Naruto berdiri. Tinggi yang sama dengannya. Hanya warna rambut yang berbeda. Oh, dan satu lagi, tentu saja sikap mereka. Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau Uzumaki Menma ternyata memiliki seorang adik laki-laki? Keadaan serba salah ini membuatnya ingin menghilang secepat mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir, Hinata-neesan tidak mengenalku. Tapi kenyataannya, dia malah menembakku tadi" jawab Naruto yang juga sama bingungnya. Ia mengenal Hyuuga Hinata meskipun gadis Hyuuga itu tentu saja tidak mengenalnya. Naruto mengenalnya karena ia sesekali melihat kakaknya, Uzumaki Menma, berangkat dan kadang pulang bersama dari sekolah karena rumah mereka memang searah.

Naruto melihat Hinata pertama kali sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Gadis Hyuuga itu selalu berpapasan dengan kakaknya setiap berangkat sekolah. Arah SMU dan SMP mereka sama meskipun harus berlawanan arah ketika mencapai pertigaan pertama. Karena itu Naruto bisa mengenal Hinata. Tentu saja saat melihat gadis itu ia tidak tahu namanya. Naruto akhirnya bertanya pada kakaknya tentang siapa gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sering berangkat sekolah bersama kakaknya itu.

"Jadi, dia satu sekolah dengan Menma-Niisan? Kelas dua SMU juga?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"Kupikir, aku bisa menjadi pacarnya. Kau tahu? Hanya aku yang diejek karena tidak memiliki pacar" ujar Naruto kemudian. Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Hinata menatap kedua pemuda SMP itu dengan bola mata yang berputar-putar karena bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan situasi ini? Siapa Uzumaki Naruto? Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengenal Uzumaki Naruto meskipun anak itu pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Ini benar-benar salah! Salah paham besar! Jadi, yang baru saja ia lakukan, beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah menyatakan cinta pada orang yang salah! Pada seorang anak SMP yang ia kira adalah Uzumaki Menma. Bahkan dalam mimpipun, Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menyatakan cinta pada anak kecil seperti itu. Tidak pernah!

"T-t-tunggu! Ini salah paham" ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap gadis SMU heran.

"Haah? Salah paham apa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Naruto mengangguk.

"Masalah pernyataan cinta tadi!" seru Hinata

"Aaah, maksud Oneesan, ummm...kau mengira aku adalah kakakku?" tebak Naruto. Kedua mata Hinata langsung melebar kaget. Bagus! Ternyata Uzumaki Naruto langsung bisa mengerti tanpa ia jelaskan. Hinata langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Gadis itu menatap Uzumaki Naruto dengan mata berbinar karena ternyata, anak SMP dengan penampilan berantakan seperti itu bisa cepat mengerti. Hinata ingin menghela nafas lega ketika Uzumaki Naruto berbicara lagi dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Tapi, pernyataan yang sudah diungkapkan tidak bisa ditarik lagi, bukan? Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau juga mendengarnya tadi, kan? Dan kau sudah tahu kalau aku benci dengan orang yang membuat kesalahan terhadapku" ujar Naruto dengan wajah serius. Hinata batal menghela nafas lega. Dan Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu memang tahu, kalau Naruto, benci dengan orang yang membuat kesalahan terhadapnya, sengaja atau tidak, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja setelah membuat masalah tersebut. Karena itulah, Naruto berkelahi hampir setiap hari, juga membuat onar. Itu karena banyak orang yang membuat kesalahan padanya.

"Apa maksud kalian? Hei, Uzumaki Naruto! aku sudah bilang ini hanya salah paham..."

"Kau salah karena telah memilih orang yang salah untuk membuat kesalahpahaman ini, Oneesan. Kalau itu bukan aku, kau mungkin akan dibirkan pergi setelah menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu dan minta maaf. Tapi kau membuat kesalahan itu padaku. Dan aku tidak pernah melepaskan siapapun yang telah membuat kesalahan itu, siapapun, dan apapun jenis kesalahannya" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hyuuga Hinata serius. Uchiha Sasuke bertepuk tangan senang dengan senyum lebar lalu merangkul sahabat rambut kuningnya itu.

"Jadi Oneesan, ini bukan salahku kalau kita pacaran" kata Naruto kemudian dengan senyum manis seorang anak SMP. Kening Hinata mengerut. Rasa kesal tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

"Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak setuju! Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tetap memaksa kesalahpahaman ini?"

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menyukaimu dan masalah selesai, bukan?"

"Tiiiidak! Berhenti bermain-main denganku, anak kecil" kata Hinata marah. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap Uzumaki Naruto jengkel. Ia pikir anak berambut kuning itu akan bisa mengerti dengan situasinya, tentang kesalahpahaman ini. Tatapi Hinata salah besar, seharusnya ia tahu, kalau Uzumaki Naruto, benar-benar hanya anak SMP yang tidak tahu caranya mengatasi masalah dan jelas kalau anak itu hanya bisa membuat masalah semakin besar dan melebar, seperti kesalahpahaman ini.

"Oya, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau aku sedikit menyombongkan diri dengan memberitahu teman-teman kita bahwa ada gadis SMU yang menyatakan cinta padaku..."

"Berhenti!" suruh Hinata tegas sambil memejamkan matanya sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimat menyebalkan itu. Gadis Hyuuga itu menghela nafasnya denga keras dengan rahang mengeras karena kesal. Ia kemudian membuka mata dan menatap Uzumaki Naruto yang masih memasang wajah polos seolah dia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun seumur hidupnya.

"Dan tentu saja Sasuke akan membantu" lanjut Naruto tanpa memperdulikan wajah kesal Hyuuga Hinata.

"Pasti" jawab Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau tidak malu? Memberitahu teman-temanmu kalau yang menyukaimu adalah gadis SMU?" tanya Hinata yang berusaha untuk merubah atau menakuti Naruto.

"Malu? Kenapa? Aku harus bangga, bukan? Karena aku akan menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang memiliki pacar gadis SMU"

"Dia sudah bosan dengan gadis seumuran" tambah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis pada Hyuuga Hinata.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto dan tambahan dari Uchiha Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin kesal. Hinata tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto menyebarkan kejadian malam ini, dan tentu saja anak itu tidak akan menceritakan bahwa semuanya hanyalah salah paham. Melihat dan mendengar Uzumaki Naruto berbicara saja sudah membuat Hinata tahu bagaimana sifat anak itu. Bukan tidak mungkin jika teman-temannya di sekolah akan mendengar berita ini. Selain karena jarak SMU dan SMP ini tidak terlalu jauh, Hinata tahu kalau ada banyak sekali siswa-siswa di sekolahnya yang memiliki keluarga di SMP ini. Semuanya bisa menyebar bahkan dalam satu hari, dari mulut ke mulut. Dengan berita yang mengatakan kalau gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata, kelas dua SMU, telah menyatakan cintanya pada anak laki-laki yang masih kelas tiga SMP. Astaga! Hinata bersumpah tidak akan masuk sekolah sampai ingatan teman-temannya tentang hal itu menghilang jika kejadian ini benar-benar tersebar. Dan juga, Naruto memiliki saksi, sahabatnya sendiri yang tentu saja akan lebih mendukungnya daripada mendukung Hinata yang bukan siapa-siapa. Sementara Hinata, tidak memiliki siapapun yang akan membantunya karena dalam situasi tidak terduga ini, gadis itu hanya sendirian.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai kejadian ini tersebar" ancam Hinata. Entah dari mana ia tiba-tiba mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakan 'membunuh' dengan suara yang tegas meskipun kata itu hanya ancaman. Tentu saja, ia tidak mungkin membunuh seseorang hanya karena salah menyatakan cinta. Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman gadis Hyuuga. Tawanya kemudian berhenti ketika sebuah suara menyerukan nama Naruto dengan keras. Hinata mengenal suara itu. Suara Uzumaki Menma. Dan ketika Hinata menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, gadis itu melihat mereka sudah berubah panik.

"Ck! Ayo pergi" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba kesal

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Hinata-Neesan" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebar lalu menarik pelan sebagian rambut Hinata yang memang selalu terurai di depan. Kedua anak SMP itu kemudian menghilang ke dalam kegelapan halaman dengan gerakan cepat.

Hinata menggerutu tidak jelas sambil memegang ujung rambutnya yang ditarik oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis Hyuuga itu kaget ketika rambutnya tiba-tiba ditarik pelan oleh anak SMP itu. Kaget karena tidak pernah ada orang yang menarik rambutnya seperti tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal menarik rambutnya dengan wajah tersenyum seperti mereka telah lama saling mengenal.

"Hinata-san?" ujar Uzumaki Menma ketika pemuda itu telah berada di halaman dan Hinata sedang berdiri di tempat yang cukup terang sambil memgang ujung rambutnya dan langsung melepasnya ketika pemuda Uzumaki itu muncul.

"E-eh? Menma-kun?" sahut Hinata panik ketika melihat pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Bukankah tadi kita seharusnya berbicara di sini? Maaf, tadi tiba-tiba adikku membuat masalah lagi dan aku terpaksa harus mencarinya" kata Menma penuh penyesalan karena beberapa saat yang lalu, ia lupa kalau Hinata ingin berbicara dengannya di sini. Sebenarnya, Menma disuruh ke halaman samping sekolah ini hanya untuk melihat apakah keadaan halaman ini baik-baik saja karena ada siswa yang melapor kalau halaman ini tidak digunakan karena terlalu kotor dan memang jarang dipakai untuk kegiatan apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Hinata dengan senyum baik-baik saja. Pikirannya tentang menyatakan cinta pada Uzumaki Menma sudah benar-benar hilang karena terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kesalahannya yang mengira kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah Uzumaki Menma.

"Ah, jadi, kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Menma kemudian

"Itu..ngng...tidak, bukan apa-apa"

"Aah, baiklah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Umm...sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang, ini sudah hampir larut malam" kata Menma

"Adikmu?"

"Dia tidak perlu dicari lagi. Aku bisa bertemu dengannya di rumah, nanti"

Menma akhirnya mengantar Hinata pulang. Pemuda itu sebenarnya masih ingin mencari adiknya yang entah kenapa sangat suka membuat keributan. Dan malam ini, setelah ia sampai di rumah, ia yakin kalau Naruto sudah pulang, berada di dapur sambil makan, rambut berantakan, dan kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya pasti koyak. Ayah dan Ibu mereka ribut karena Naruto. Tidak, mereka tidak ribut karena marah pada Naruto yang selalu membuat onar. Tetapi, ribut karena bertanya bagaimana aksi putra bungsu mereka saat membuat keributan dan berhadapan dengan banyak orang. Sebenarnya di antara Ayah dan Ibunya, Ibulah yang paling antusias untuk mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Bisa dibilang, sifat pembuat onar dan tukang berkelahi Naruto adalah warisan dari Ibu mereka. Karena saat masih mudah, Ayah pernah bercerita kalau sifat dan tingkah laku Naruto, persisi seperti Ibunya. Seperti itulah keluarga mereka, selalu meributkan masalah tidak penting dan membesar-besarkan masalah kecil. Keluarga mereka tidak pernah ribut dalam hal ini adalah pertengkaran. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar tentang masalah yang serius. Pertengkaran yang terjadi hanyalah pertengkaran tidak jelas untuk sekedar menghidupkan suasana. Seperti Ibu yang selalu ribut karena Ayah yang terlalu bersikap tenang setiap kali Naruto melakukan aksi yang luar biasa. Menma yang juga seperti Ayahnya, terlalu serius hampir dalam semua hal dan hanya sesekali ikut bercanda dan tertawa karena putra bungsu mereka itu memang tidak memiliki selera humor yang bagus. Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Ibunya yang selalu terlihat bersemangat setiap saat.

Naruto dan Menma itu berbeda sangat jauh. Selain usia mereka yang berjarak dua tahun tentu saja. Naruto lebih banyak mewarisi semua sikap dan sifatnya dari Ibunya, Kushina. Sementara Menma, lebih banyak mewarisi sikap dan sifat dari Ayahnya, Minato. Hanya saja, warna rambut yang sepertinya tidak terwariskan dengan baik. Naruto malah mewarisi warna rambut dari Ayahnya, sementara Menma dari Ibunya. Naruto dan Menma hampir tida bisa dibedakan. Padahal mereka bukan akan kembar. Tetapi kemiripan mereka hampir tanpa celah. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat mereka berbeda hanya warna rambut itu. Dan juga sifat mereka jika orang-orang sudah mengenal mereka. Tinggi merekapun hampir sama, tapi, Menma sedikit lebih tinggi. Dua bersaudara itu tak pernah memiliki masalah serius yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Apa yang pernah membuat mereka bertengkar hanyalah pertengkaran kecil seperti yang orangtua mereka lakukan. Seperti, Menma yang seringkali memarahi Naruto karena tidak bisa mengatasi dirinya sendiri yang sering membuat keributan itu, tidak bisa merapikan kamar sendiri, hampir setiap pulang sekolah, adiknya itu pulang dengan seragam yang berantakan, terkadang juga membawa beberapa luka kecil. Sementara Naruto, tidak pernah memiliki keluhan terhadap kakaknya yang hampir sempurna itu, pintar, tampan, tenang, semuanya dimiliki oleh Menma dan berbeda terbalik dengan Naruto. Kalau ada yang membuat Naruto kesal pada kakaknya itu, hanya karena Menma tidak bisa diajak sering bercanda atau bermain-main dalam waktu yang lama. Menma selalu punya kesibukan dengan masalah sekolahnya. Selain itu, hubungan mereka selalu baik-baik saja. Tetapi, setelah Menma pulang malam ini, keributan akan terjadi lagi dan ia yang harus menenangkan suasana. Karena sikapnya yang dewasa, Menma beberapa kali dengan terpaksa harus menjadi kepala keluarga. Mengontrol Ibunya yang memiliki selera humor dan sama gilanya dengan Naruto. Memberi motivasi padanya Ayahnya yang terlalu menurut pada Ibu. Dan tentu saja yang paling gila dan susah diatur dalam keluarga, adiknya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

**~flashback end~**

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Misunderstand Love~ / PART 2**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)**  
**Judul : Misunderstand Love**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Comedy, Romance, School Life, Brothership, Friendship, and Family**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

Pagi hari yang tenang dibuat ribut oleh Uzumaki Naruto yang lagi-lagi bangun terlambat. Anak itu bangun terlambat hampir setiap pagi. Ibu dan Ayahnya padahal sudah membangunkannya. Tetapi, bukan Naruto namanya jika langsung terbangun, mandi, dan sarapan.

"Naruto! jangan menjatuhkan apapun lagi, mengerti?" seru Kushina dari meja makan. Minato menghela nafas karena kelakuan putra bungsunya itu. Sementara Menma, sedang sarapan dengan tenang. Hanya Naruto satu-satunya yang tidak ada di meja makan karena susah sekali membangunkannya untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

"Naruto aku mau berangkat!" seru Menma ketika sarapannya telah selesai

"Tunggu, Oniisan!" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba melompat dari lantai dua rumah kecil mereka dengan suara kakinya yang menghantam lantai kayu. Minato hampir tersedak makanannya karena kaget. Kushina melihat dengan bangga. Dan Menma menggeleng seperti biasa. Naruto kemudian berlari ke meja makan sambil memakai jas seragamnya dan tas hitam yang disampirkan dibahu kanannya.

"Terlambat itu memang rutinitasnya" ujar Minato. Naruto dengan cepat menyambar roti yang sudah diisi selai oleh Kushina.

"Naru-chan, tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Ibunya

"Tidak. Aku ingin berangkat bersama Oniisan hari ini" jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh roti. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat Naruto penuh semangat langsung saling menatap. Putra mereka itu memang selalu bersemangat. Tapi, semangatnya beberapa hari terakhir ini berbeda. Naruto jadi lebih sering ingin berangkat bersama kakaknya meskipun dia selalu terlambat dan memaksa Menma untuk menunggunya.

"Jangan lupa bento kalian" kata Kushina sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memasukkan bento yang sudah disiapkannya masing-masing ke dalam tas Menma dan Naruto.

"Kami berangkat" ujar Menma sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Kushina mencium puncak kepala putra sulungnya itu, lalu putra bungsunya. Kushina selalu melakukannya sebelum kedua putranya itu berangkat sekolah.

"Ayo, Naruto"

"Jangan pulang dengan seragam berantakan lagi, Naru-chan. Oniichan, jaga adikmu" ujar Minato

"Um" sahut Naruto sambil menyambar satu roti lagi lalu menyusul Menma yang sudah selesai memakai sepatu dan menunggunya. Naruto menggigit rotinya lalu memakai sepatu dengan cepat kemudian berteriak sambil menyusul Menma yang sudah berada di depan depan rumah.

"Itekimasu!"

Naruto kemudian lanjut menggigit rotinya setelah keluar dari rumah dan berjalan di belakang Menma. Naruto melihat-lihat disekitarnya dan tidak menemukan Hyuuga Hinata. Biasanya, ia melihat kakaknya terkadang berpapasan dengan gadis itu ketika berangkat sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan berpapasan, tapi, bertemu ketika mereka berangkat sekolah. Hyuuga Hinata melewati rumah mereka setiap berangkat sekolah, karena itulah Menma seringkali berangkat bersama gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kalau kau mencari Hinata-san, dia selalu berangkat lebih awal beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan aku sering terlambat karena kau memaksa berangkat bersamaku" kata Menma ketika menyadari Naruto sedang mencari Hinata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan adiknya. Sejak festival di sekolah Naruto lima hari yang lalu, Naruto jadi bersikap aneh pada Hinata. Beberapa kali Menma melihat Naruto menyapa Hinata ketika adiknya itu tanpa sengaja melihat Hinata saat berangkat sekolah. Menma tahu kalau Naruto memang mengenal Hinata karena adiknya itu memang sering melihatnya berangkat bersama Hyuuga Hinata. Karena rasa penasarannya yang memang tinggi, Naruto bertanya tentang gadis yang beberapa kali berangkat bersamanya ke sekolah. Sejak itu, Naruto mengenal Hinata, tapi tidak pernah mengajak gadis itu berbicara. Namun, sejak festiva itu, Naruto jadi lebih sering menyapa Hinata dan Hinata terlihat seperti tidak senang karena sikap adiknya itu.

"Dia pasti menghindar dariku dan sudah tahu kalau aku memang selalu berangkat terlambat ke sekolah" ujar Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Menma

"Umm...tidak ada"

"Oh"

"Oniisan, apa kau menyukai Hinata-Neechan?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan adiknya yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa berpikir itu membuat Menma kaget. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya. Naruto sedang menatapnya sangat serius. Menma melihatnya, untuk pertama kali ia melihat wajah Naruto seperti itu. Tegas dan serius.

"...Tidak" jawab Menma lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, kita tidak perlu bersaing" kata Naruto lalu tertawa kecil. Kening Menma mengerut dan melihat Naruto sudah berlari menuju sekolahnya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar. Kata-kata Naruto tadi masih membekas ditelinganya. Ada apa dengan adiknya itu? Pertanyaannya aneh. Dan kalimat terakhirnya tadi...bersaing? Bersaing untuk apa dan siapa?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Sahabatnya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, pasti. Tapi, Sasuke sudah menduga apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Pasti gadis SMU bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu lagi. Awalnya, Sasuke mengira kalau Naruto memang hanya ingin mengerjai gadis Hyuuga itu. Karena memang, Naruto tidak pernah ditembak oleh gadis SMU meskipun insiden pernyataan cinta itu hanya salah paham karena Hyuuga Hinata mengira Naruto adalah Uzumaki Menma. Namun, sejak insiden itu, entah kenapa Naruto terlihat mulai berbeda. Sahabatnya itu seperti benar-benar jatuh cinta. Tapi, Sasuke masih belum yakin kalau Naruto benar-benar menyukai seorang gadis yang seusia dengan kakaknya.

"Katakan, Sasuke" kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil merangkul Sasuke. Nada suaranya berubah pelan dan wajahnya terlihat serius. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berbicara itu padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, ia masih melamun.

"Kau tahu kalau kami tidak bisa bertemu karena sekolah kita berbeda, kan?"

"Um" Sasuke mengangguk tiba-tiba ikut serius dan mendengarkan Naruto dengan baik sambil menatap meja, ke arah sahabatnya itu memandang.

"Jarak SMP kita dengan SMA Hinata-Neechan agak jauh, bukan?"

"Um"

"Kau tahu aku bisa saja ke sana hanya dalam satu menit?"

"Pasti"

"Tapi, pergi ke sana tidak bisa begitu saja seperti aku bebas memukuli orang"

"Um"

"Bagaimana aku bisa ke sana setiap hari?"

"Mudah!...hah?...haaaah?" Sasuke mendadak histeris sambil menyingkirkan rangkulan Naruto dari pundaknya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap Naruto terbelalak.

"Kau membuatku kaget!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya dengan kening mengerut. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menatap sahabatnya heran.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya tentang cara untuk pergi ke sekolah Hyuuga Hinata? Setiap hari? Apa Naruto sudah gila? Berkunjung ke SMA seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Setidaknya untuk orang-orang yang tak memiliki nyali dan keberanian. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto memang bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah dalam situasi apapun. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki musuh di SMA itu. Pergi ke sana sama saja dengan masuk ke kandang musuh dan menantang secara langsung.

"Sebagian besar musuh kita ada di sana, kau tahu?" peringat Sasuke serius.

"Mereka bukan hal besar yang harus kita takutkan"

"Naruto, aku harus memastikan ini padamu. Apa kau...benar-benar menyukai gadis SMA itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendadak diam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Kedua matanya bergerak gelisah dan tak berani menatap Sasuke. Ia akhirnya berpikir sekarang, setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, apakah dirinya menyukainya Hyuuga Hinata? Tidak, ia tidak menyukai Hyuuga Hinata. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai gadis SMA itu? Orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dan kenapa ia harus menyukai Hyuuga Hinata? Naruto sama tidak menyukai gadis. Ia hanya senang melihatnya. Sejak ia pertama kali melihat Hyuuga Hinata dua bulan yang lalu, entah kenapa ia senang melihat teman kakaknya itu. Ya, Naruto hanya senang melihatnya, caranya berbicara dan tersenyum pada kakaknya. Dan yang paling ia sukai dari Hyuuga Hinata adalah rambut indigo panjangnya yang indah itu. Ketika ia bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya dengan Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto merasa sangat kaget. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba ada di sekolahnya? Dan ketika ia mengingat kalau kakaknya juga berada di sekolahnya, Naruto langsung tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hinata pasti datang bersama kakaknya. Saat itu, Naruto ingin berbicara dengannya, tetapi, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ia akan gugup saat berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Ia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan ketika Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba melakukan pernyataan cinta padanya, Naruto tahu kalau gadis Hyuuga itu tidak menyadari kalau ia bukanlah kakaknya, bukan Uzumaki Menma, karena malam itu Naruto memang sengaja memakai wig seperti rambut kakaknya agar orang-orang yang mencarinya tidak mengenalinya. Dan Hinata pasti tidak tahu kalau Uzumaki Menma memiliki adik laki-laki yang sangta mirip dengannya. Saat itu, pikiran-pikiran Naruto tentang perasaan gadis Hyuuga itu pada kakaknya benar-benar terbukti. Hyuuga Hinata ternyata menyukai kakaknya. Itulah jawaban yang Naruto dapatkan dari rasa penasarannya setiap kali ia melihat cara Hinata berbicara, tersenyum, dan menatap kakaknya. Apakah raut wajah gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta sama seperti ketika ia melihat wajah Hyuuga Hinata saat berbicara dengan kakaknya?

"Apa aku terlihat sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Dasar bodoh! Kau sangat-sangat-sangat terlihat tertarik pada Oneesan itu. Naruto, berhenti bertindak bodoh dan lupakan saja kesalahpahaman itu" ujar Sasuke serius.

"...Tapi sejak awal...aku memang senang melihatnya. Tapi, aku tidak yakin apakah aku menyukainya seperti yang baru saja kau tuduhkan padaku"

"Sejak awal? Kapan?"

"Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu"

"Astaga!" Sasuke menepuk keningnya dengan keras. Jadi, sejak awal, sejak dua bulan yang lalu atau entah sejak kapan itu, Naruto memang awalnya senang melihat gadis Hyuuga itu. Senang yang akhirnya membuatnya tertarik untuk terus melihat dan bertemu Hyuuga Hinata.

"Jadi, apakah ada cara agar aku bisa ke sana setiap hari tanpa membolos sekolah? Biasanya kau selalu punya ide yang bagus, Sasuke"

"Tidak ada cara lain untuk pergi ke sana tanpa membolos sekolah selain...menyamar sebagai Menma-Niisan dengan menggunakan dua kali jam istirahat kita untuk pergi ke sana"

"Woah! benar-benar ide bagus!" seru Naruto senang

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu selama kau bisa mengatasinya" gumam Sasuke lalu menghela nafas melihat antusias Naruto.

"Lalu, apakah menurutmu kakakku harus tahu mengenai rencana ini? Maksudku, jika terjadi apa-apa saat aku berada di sana, Oniisan bisa membantuku, kau tahu? Kakakku cukup punya nama di sana" ujar Naruto. Sasuke terlihat berpikir apakah baik untuk melibatkan pemuda seperti Menma dalam keinginan gila Naruto. Masalahnya di sisi adalah, mereka harus memikirkan solusi terbaik untuk menghindar jika Naruto sampai ketahuan oleh siswa-siswi di sana. Dan sepertinya Naruto benar, karena Menma ada di sana, kakaknya sendirilah yang bisa membantunya. Sasuke juga tahu kalau Uzumaki Menma memiliki tempat yang cukup spesial di sekolahnya karena kakak laki-laki Naruto itu memang pintar dan siswa yang membanggakan.

"Katakan saja pada Menma-Niisan kalau kau ingin berkunjung ke sekolahnya setiap jam istirahat, tapi, harus menyamar sebagai dirinya. Kalau dia bertanya untuk apa kau ke sana, katakan saja tujuanmu yang sebenarnya"

"Umm...baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Tapi Naruto...Hinata-Neesan menyukai Menma-Niisan, bukan? Apa Menma-Niisan juga menyukainya?"

"Aku sudah menanyakan itu pada Oniisan. Katanya...tidak" jawab Naruto santai. Kening Sasuke mengerut melihat reaksi Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu menghela nafas. Pasti Naruto langsung percaya dengan jawaban kakaknya. Dia pasti tidak memiliki niat untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi ketika Menma sudah menjawab pertanyaannya. Itulah Naruto, terlalu mudah percaya pada perkataan orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, atau orang yang sudah sangat ia percaya. Naruto selalu percaya, bahwa orang-orang terdekatnya, teman-teman terdekatnya, tidak akan pernah berbohong padanya. Sasuke sudah memberi peringatan padanya berulangkali, bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak harus selalu mempercayai kata-kata orang-orang terdekatnya hanya karena ia sudah menganggap mereka teman. Semua kekacauan yang sudah terjadi selama ini karena Naruto terlalu mempercayai mereka. Orang-orang yang ia anggap adalah teman-temannya. Bahakn jika mereka adalah keluarga, itu adalah kenyataan, bahwa mereka terkadang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari keluarga mereka sendiri. Bukan karena tidak percaya, tapi, memang ada beberapa hal yang jika tidak diberitahukan pada keluarga yang lain, keadaan akan tetap baik-baik saja. Keluarga selalu menjaga perasaan setiap anggota keluarga lainnya. Berbohong bahkan sering terjadi karena memang dibutuhkan agar hubungan kekeluargaan tetap baik-baik saja. Bukan untuk menghianati anggota keluarga itu sendiri, karena keluarga adalah prioritas utama yang harus dipertahankan dalam situasi apapun.

Naruto tidak pernah bisa belajar dari pengalaman bahkan ketika Sasuke sudah memperingatinya. Keluarga saja bisa berbohong, meskipun itu untuk kebaikan. Apalagi, mereka yang bukan keluarga. Sasuke juga sudah pernah mengatakan pada Naruto, bahwa meskipun mereka bersahabat, Naruto tidak harus selalu percaya pada apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke. Naruto harus belajar untuk menyaring sendiri apa yang harus dan tidak harus ia percayai.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata Menma-Niisan menyukai Oneesan itu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto langsung menoleh kaget ke arah sahabatnya itu. Sasuke melihat kekagetan pada wajah dan tatapan sahabatnya itu. Ia sengaja menanyakan hal tersebut, agar Naruto bisa mencari tahu sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa bergantung padanya.

"Tidak mungkin" sahut Naruto kemudian, "Oniisan sudah mengatakan 'tidak' saat aku bertanya" lanjutnya serius. Sasuke langsung menghela nafas. Sudah tahu dengan sifat Naruto yang seperti itu. Mungkin sekarang memang bukan saatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena Naruto sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah dirinya jatuh cinta atau tidak pada Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naruto!" sebuah suara berteriak memanggil namanya. Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu kelas dan mendapati Inuzuka Kiba muncul dengan wajah panik. Teman-teman kelas Naruto ikut cemas ketika melihat Kiba, salah satu teman Naruto, datang menemui Naruto dengan panik. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Tetapi, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya yang suka berkelahi itu. Keberadaan Naruto dan teman-temannya juga melindungi mereka yang kadang menjadi bahan permainan bagi orang-orang yang memusuhi SMP mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang juga ikut panik

"Aku baru saja melewati ruang guru!" seru Kiba. Kening Naruto dan Sasuke mengerut.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Naruto yang berharap kalau kedatangan Kiba ke kelasnya dengan cara yang heboh seperti itu bukan hanya untuk memberitahunya dan Sasuke bahwa ia sudah melewati ruang guru.

"Kau...didaftrakan untuk ikut..." Kiba menghentikan kalimatnya karena melihat ekspresi penasaran Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai panik.

"...Turnamen Karate!" lanjut Kiba akhirnya.

"A-a-a-apaaaa?" seru Naruto kencang sampai meja di depannya terdorong ke depan dan menimbulkan suara yang keras.

"B-b-benarkah?" Sasuke juga berseru kaget. Dan tentu saja, teman-teman satu kelas mereka ikut kaget mendengar informasi dari Kiba. Naruto menatap kiba melotot dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin tidak salah dengar?" tanya Naruto

"Kakashi Sensei yang mengatakannya. Kau akan diikutkan dalam turnamen Karate kali ini" ujar Kiba. Wajah Naruto yang tadinya tegang langsung lesu. Pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ini mimpi buruk" gumam Naruto.

* * *

Hinata tidak pulang bersama Menma hari ini, karena pemuda itu ada kegiatan lain di sekolah. Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Hinata terpaksa berangkat sekolah lebih awal agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto yang entah kenapa selalu berangkat terlambat dan membuat Menma juga ikut terlambat karena harus menunggunya. Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto dan Menma sangat-sangat berbeda padahal mereka bersaudara dan sangat mirip. Hinata hanya berpendapat kalau Naruto bersikap seperti itu karena anak itu masih kelas tiga SMP, jadi, suka mencari keributan. Sebenarnya, sejak insiden ia salah menyatakan cinta, Hinata ingin mencari jalan lain setelah turun dari halte yang ada tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto. Tetapi, jika ia menggunakan jalan lain, ia tidak akan bisa lagi berangkat atau pulang sekolah bersama Menma. Hinata harus menahan kekesalannya setiap kali bertemu Naruto di pagi dan sore saat pulang sekolah meskipun tidak terlalu sering karena waktu pulang sekolah yang sedikit berbeda. Sebelum mengenal Menma, biasanya, setelah turun di halte, Hinata menggunakan jalan besar sebelum akhirnya masuk ke jalan kecil sampai di sekolahnya. Tetapi, sejak ia tertarik pada pemuda itu, begitu turun di halte, Hinata langsung menggunakan jalan kecil terdekat yang pasti akan melewati rumah Menma untuk sampai ke sekolah.

"Konnichiwa, Oneechan!" suara Uzumaki Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar dibelakang kepalanya dan sudah pasti, rambut Hinata ditarik lagi. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Uzumaki Naruto sangat suka menarik rambutnya meskipun tujuannya bukan untuk menyakiti, melainkan sebagai sebuah sapaan aneh dari anak SMP itu. Sejak kapan dia menjadikan tarik rambut sebagai sapaan?

"Konnichiwa" jawab Hinata dengan wajah malas sambil memegang sebentar rambutnya yang ditarik oleh Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian berjalan di sisinya.

"Tidak bersama Oniisan?" tanya Naruto

"Menma-kun masih ada kegiatan lain"

"Aku baru tahu kalau Hinata-Neecahn berangkat ke sekolah dengan bus" kata Naruto. Hinata menoleh kaget.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Aku menanyakannya pada Oniisan"

"Oh"

"Apa Hinata-Neechan membenciku?" tanya Naruto. Kening Hinata mengerut lalu melihat ke arah Naruto. Kenapa pemuda berambut kuning itu tiba-tiba

bertanya seperti itu?

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Maksudku, aku tidak suka membenci seseorang. Hanya saja, kau terus membuatku kesal"

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu kalau aku membuat Oneechan kesal. Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf"

"Jadi, lupakan tentang kesalahpahaman itu" kata Hinata. Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata yang kaget juga ikut berhenti.

"Apa aku boleh mengantar sampai ke halte?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebar sambil menatap Hinata yang bingung. Naruto sedang mengalihkan

pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa harus ada alasan?." Hinata mengangguk.

"Ngng...hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Oneechan ketika naik bus." Hinata menatap Naruto aneh lalu menggeleng pelan tidak habis pikir, kemudian berkata, "selama kau tidak menyusahkanku." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau dan Menma-kun sangat mirip?" tanya Hinata saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte.

"Karena kami bersaudara?" jawab Naruto dengan nada pertanyaan. Karena ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia dan kakaknya sangat mirip padahal mereka

bukan saudara kembar. Tentu saja, tidak ada saudara kembar yang berjarak dua tahun.

"Kalian memang bersaudara, tapi bukan anak kembar, bukan?." Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi, maksud pertanyaanku, kenapa kalian bisa sangat mirip tanpa celah sedikitpun padahal kalian bukan saudara kembar?"

"Tidak tahu" sahut Naruto cepat.

"Tapi Neechan, selain wajah, kami saaaaangat berbeda" ujar Naruto

"Itu sudah sangat jelas" gumam Hinata

"Kau tahu? Oniisan itu, jauh lebih baik dariku. Dia pintar, rajin, disiplin, tenang, dan dewasa. Dalam keluarga kami, terkadang, Oniisan yang harus mengambil alih peran Ayah. Itu karena aku sulit diatur, Ibu yang selalu ribut, dan Ayah terlalu pendiam dan tidak pernah menang saat beradu argumen dengan Ibu" cerita Naruto.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana cara Menma-kun mengambil alih peran Ayah kalian?"

"Ummm...cara? Tidak ada cara khusus, hanya saja, ketika Oniisan berbicara dan menjadi penengah diantara kami, entah kenapa kami selalu menurut, aku, Ayah, juga Ibu. Bukankah itu hebat?

"Hebat sekali" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Cerita Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit memiliki gambaran tentang bagaimana Uzumaki Menma ketika berada di tengah keluarganya. Di sekolah, Menma memang siswa yang luar biasa. Bahkan di dalam keluarganya, pemuda itu memiliki 'tempat' untuk bisa mengatur segalanya.

"Oneechan, kau anak tunggal?"

"Tidak, aku punya kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuan"

"Apa adik perempuan Neechan juga cantik, seperti Neechan?" goda Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Hinata langsung memukul pelan kepala Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian hanya tersenyum kecil. Sementara Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, ketika Hinata memukul pelan kepalanya, dan gadis itu tersenyum tulus padanya untuk pertama kali. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Tetapi, Naruto tidak tahu apa sesuatu yang aneh itu.

"Busnya datang!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang masih memegang kepalanya.

"Aku pulang" kata Hinata kemudian naik begitu pintu bus terbuka. Gadis itu menoleh ketika rambutnya ditarik dan melihat Uzumaki Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan aneh. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat bingung.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran

"...Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sapaan lagi" jawab Naruto ketika melihat raut heran di wajah Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata kemudian mengangguk-angguk bingung karena melihat ekspresi aneh Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam bus.

* * *

"Ibuuuuu...!" seru Naruto begitu ia sampai di rumah setelah mengantar Hyuuga Hinata ke halte. Pemuda Uzumaki itu melepas sepatunya dengan cepat.

"Mana sapaannya, Naru-chan?" seru Kushina sambil berlari turun menuju Naruto yang panik sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Tadaima" ujar Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto dan berjalan mengikuti putranya ke ruang tamu.

"Kau tidak berpapasan dengan Oniichan?" tanya Kushina

"Oniisan masih ada kegiatan lain di sekolah. Bu, aku punya berita buruk" kata Naruto setelah duduk dan menghela nafasnya. Kushina duduk disamping putranya dengan kening mengerut.

"Kau kalah berkelahi?"

"Lebih buruk dari itu"

"Apa?"

"Ayah belum pulang?"

"Sejak kapan Ayahmu pulang kerja pukul setengah empat?"

"Kakashi Sensei..."

"Kakashi Sensei? Ada apa dengan gurumu itu?"

"Dia mendaftarkanku, Bu"

"M-mendaftar? Mendaftar untuk apa?"

"Turnamen Karate, Bu!"

"APAAAA?" Kushina langsung berdiri saking kagetnya. Ia kemudian duduk dan menatap putranya kaget.

"Kenapa dia sampai bisa menyuruhmu untuk ikut lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah menemuinya di ruang guru. Dan  
Kakashi Sensei bilang, tidak ada siswa lain selain aku yang bisa. Ibu harus bicara dengannya, Bu. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan ikut turnamen karate lagi, kan?" ujar Naruto serius

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Ibu mau aku membuat anak orang sekarat lagi?"

"Ibu akan bicara dengan Ayahmu dulu. Besok kami akan ke sekolah untuk berbicara dengan Kakashi sensei" kata Kushina yang juga cemas dengan berita yang mengagetkan ini.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat Naruto kelas dua SMP. Naruto mengikuti turnamen karate tingkat nasional. Naruto memang sudah sering mengikuti turnamen karate sejak sekolah dasar dan ia tidak pernah dikalahkan. Saat ia masuk SMP, Naruto menjadi ketua klub karate dan Kakashi sensei yang mengajari mereka. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mengikuti turnamen ketiganya sejak ia masuk SMP. Naruto memang memiliki musuh, bukan Naruto yang memusuhi mereka, tapi, mereka yang memusuhi Naruto. Sejak di sekolah dasar, kemenangan Naruto disetiap turnamen mengundang banyak musuh bahkan sampai ketika ia masuk SMP. Ketika Naruto mengikuti turnamen ketiganya sejak masuk SMP, ia bahkan belum sampai masuk final karena di tengah pertandingan untuk sampai ke babak final, lawan tanding Naruto ternyata adalah orang yang memusuhinya. Orang itu hampir saja membunuh Naruto ketika akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa cara bertarungnya tidak wajar dan tidak sesuai aturan. Untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, Naruto akhirnya sampai membuat lawannya itu sekarat. Karena kejadian itu, Naruto dianggap melanggar peraturan dan tidak diizinkan untuk melanjutkan pertarungan. Sejak saat itu, Naruto berhenti mengikuti turnamen karate bahkan tingkat sekolah sekalipun. Sampai kelas tiga SMP sekarang, sudah dua turnamen Naruto lewatkan. Yang Naruto lakukan sekarang hanya menjadi anggota klub karate sekaligus menjadi pelatih tanpa jabatan ketuanya lagi karena memangNaruto sendiri yang mengundurkan diri. Naruto tidak mau nama keluarganya rusak karena ia yang hampir membunuh orang lain.

"Tadaima!" suara Menma tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Itu Oniichan" kata Kushina. Menma masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan Naruto dan Ibunya yang sedang duduk tegang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya. Kushina merentangkan tangannya dan Menma menunduk agar Ibunya bisa memeluk.

"Oniisan, katanya kau ada kegiatan di sekolah" kata Naruto

"Hanya sebentar. Apa yang terjadi, Bu?"

"Naru-chan didaftarkan lagi oleh Kakashi Sensei untuk mengikuti turnamen karate"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa, Naruto?" tanya Menma yang juga kaget. Tapi seperti biasa, reaksinya tidak pernah lebih berisik dari Naruto, Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, bukan? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ikut lagi. Karate adalah apa yang paling kau inginkan untuk dilakukan" kata Menma tenang sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Tunggu, Oniisan! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa selamanya menghindar dari apa yang kau sukai, Naruto"

"Aku tidak akan ikut lagi!" bentak Naruto. Menma sudah menaiki dua tangga dan berhenti kemudian menoleh ke arah adiknya itu.

"Kau yakin? Aku tahu kau ingin. Tapi, kau memikirkan kami. Kau takut merusak nama baik keluarga"

Kushina melihat putra pertamanya yang selalu tenang itu kembali menaiki tangga. Kushina tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang baru saja Menma katakan. Takut merusak nama baik keluarga? Bahkan Menma tahu apa yang terbaik untuk adiknya. Kushina seharusnya menyadari itu. Bahwa Naruto, memang tidak mungkin akan melepaskan karate selama-lamanya karena putra bungsunya itu hidup dengan baik karena hal tersebut. Naruto sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Kalau memang alasan Naruto selama ini tidak mau ikut karena takut merusak nama baik keluarga, itu tidak benar. Putra bungsunya itu tidak pernah merusak nama baik keluarga mareka. Menahan keinginan Naruto adalah sesuatu yang buruk yang tidak boleh dilakukan olehnya sebagai Ibu.

"Ibu setuju dengan Oniichan" kata Kushina sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

* * *

**[TBC]**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Misunderstand Love~ / PART 3**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)**  
**Judul : Misunderstand Love**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Comedy, Romance, School Life, Brothership, Friendship, and Family**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

Naruto bersikeras tidak mau ikut turnamen karate tersebut bahkan setelah Ayah dan Ibunya telah mengizinkan dan telah menjelaskan padanya untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu seperti 'menjaga nama baik keluarga mereka'. Apa untungnya menjaga nama baik keluarga jika harus menahan keinginan putra bungsu mereka atas hal yang paling ia sukai. Naruto memang orang yang mudah marah, tapi, amarahnya bisa cepat dikendalikan jika semua hal terjadi dibicarakan dengan alasan-alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal. Ketika Minato dan Kushina menemui Hatake Kakashi di sekolah untuk membicarakan masalah pendaftaran Naruto untuk turnamen karate itu, guru karate Naruto itu hanya memberitahu alasan kenapa Naruto yang harus kembali ke dunia karate. Karena, satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan di sekolah mereka hanya Uzumaki Naruto, sebagai orang yang tak pernah terkalahkan sejak mengikuti turnamen karate untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah dasar. Kakashi mengatakan kalau kejadian saat itu adalah wajar untuk membela diri dari seseorang yang ingin membunuhmu. Meskipun Naruto didiskualifikasi, tidak ada yang pernah menuduhnya ingin membunuh lawannya saat itu. Naruto hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosi sampai memutuskan untuk tidak akan ikut turnamen karate hingga melepas jabatan ketua klub karatenya. Kushina dan Minato sebenarnya ingin Naruto untuk kembali berlatih karate, tetapi, putra bungsu mereka itu selalu menolak. Ketika mereka meminta Kakashi untuk membatalkan pendaftaran Naruto untuk ikut turnamen, Kakashi menolaknya. Sampai akhirnya, Kushina mengirim Menma untuk menemui Kakashi Sensei dan membicarakan masalah Naruto setelah dua hari berlalu dan Naruto tetap tak ingin ikut. Menma adalah orang yang paling ingin melihat Naruto untuk kembali di dunia karate. Ketika ia membujuk Hatake Kakashi seperti yang dilakukan kedua orangtunya, semua alasan dan jawaban Kakashi memang masuk akal. Menma tahu kalau dalam hal ini, Narutolah yang paling ingin kembali, tetapi, adiknya itu tidak ingin merusak nama baik keluarga mereka.

"...Kun! Menma-kun!" suara Hinata akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Uzumaki Menma. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruang klub sains untuk rapat setelah jam sekolah selesai.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung

"Kau melamun"

"Aah, Naruto membuatku pusing lagi"

"Naruto-kun? Anak SMP memang suka membuat masalah, bukan? Omong-omong, dua hari ini aku tidak melihatnya" kata Hinata

"Dia tidak berbicara dengan siapapun di rumah, aku, ayah, bahkan ibu"

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, anak itu hanya bosan mendengar kami memberitahunya masalah turnamen karate yang harus dia ikuti"

"Turnamen karate? Naruto-kun ikut turnamen seperti itu?" tanya Hinata kaget. Menma mengangguk.

"Dia tak bisa lepas dari karate sejak sekolah dasar, tapi, karena beberapa masalah, dua tahun terakhir ini Naruto tidak mau ikut turnamen karate lagi" jelas Menma. Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Pantas saja Uzumaki Naruto jago berkelahi, dia ternyata sudah sering mengikuti turnamen-turnamen karate sejak sekolah dasar.

* * *

"Mereka masih mengejar!" seru Uchiha Sasuke tertahan. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sai sedang berlari menelusuri gang-gang sempit yang sepi karena beberapa musuh mereka sedang mengejar. Ini gara-gara Kiba, Shino, dan Sai yang berkelahi dengan salah satu anggota musuh. Lebih tepatnya, mereka bertiga mengeroyok musuh. Musuh akhirnya menghubungi anggotanya yang lain dan membawa sembilan orang teman-temannya. Satu di antara mereka adalah pemuda yang pernah Naruto hajar sampai masuk rumah sakit saat turnamen karate dua tahun lalu. Ketua mereka adalah yang terkuat, kelas dua SMA dan berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Menma. Naruto tahu kalau ketua musuh lebih kuat darinya, pemuda itu bernama Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Naruto pernah melawannya, satu lawan satu, tapi, pemuda Uzumaki itu tak pernah menang dari Gaara.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyerang lebih dulu?" bentak Naruto marah ketika mereka masih berlari untuk menghindar. Naruto belum sempat menginterogasi tiga temannya itu karena ia tidak tahu, siapa yang berbuat salah lebih dulu. Saat Naruto ingin membantu teman-temannya, Sasuke mengatakan untuk mundur dulu dan menanyakan masalahnya pada si pengeroyok, Kiba, Shino, dan Sai. Naruto langsung setuju, karena kelompok mereka memang tidak boleh menyerang lebih dulu tanpa alasan yang kuat dan siapa yang membuat masalah lebih dulu.

"Aku hanya membantu Sai" kata Kiba

"Aku juga." Mereka bertiga memang satu kelas. Jadi, beberapa hal yang terjadi pada salah satu di antara mereka pasti lebih dulu diketahui oleh teman satu kelas.

"Kami hanya bermaksud menyerang anak tadi. Kami tidak tahu kalau dia akan memanggil teman-temannya" ujar Kiba

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke

"Anak itu mengganggu pacarku!" gerutu Sai kesal.

"Haaaah, masalah gadis lagi?" gumam Shikamaru malas.

"Mengganggu Ino? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku dan aku akan membantu menghajarnya! Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir untuk mengganggu anak perempuan?" seru Naruto yang malah ikut bersemangat dan mendukung. Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung menghela nafas. Naruto berhenti. Dan semua temannya juga ikut berhenti.

"Kita harus menyerang, bukan?" tanya Naruto lalu tersenyum menantang.

"Tentu saja" sahut Sasuke.

Tepat ketika mereka berbalik, sepuluh orang siswa telah berdiri tegak di depan mereka. Dua orang adalah siswa SMA, sementara sisanya, masih SMP.

"Dia terlihat semakin mengerikan" bisik Sasuke ke arah Naruto ketika ia menatap Sabaku Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, apakah menurutmu belum terlalu terlambat untuk kita kabur?" nada bicara Naruto terdengar sinis.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau bukan Uzumaki Naruto jika kabur di saat seperti ini" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum sinis.

"Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak pernah salah" kata Naruto sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Pemuda itu lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah Sabaku Gaara. Lalu, senyum tantangan muncul dari bibirnya.

Selalu seperti itu, Naruto dan Sasuke yang melawan Gaara. Karena jika mereka menyerang bersama, pemuda menyeramkan dengan mata dingin itu akan bisa dilumpuhkan. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa sampai benar-benar bermusuhan dengan Gaara dan teman-temannya. Awalnya adalah ketika Naruto masih di kelas kelas dua SMP semester pertama. Saat itu, salah satu seniornya meminta bantuan karena memang hampir satu sekolah mengenal Uzumaki Naruto yang kekuatannya tak pernah terkalahkan. Senior tersebut terlibat dalam perkelahian dengan adik laki-laki Sabaku Gaara. Karena ingin membantu, Sasuke akhirnya ikut. Setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa mereka bermusuhan sampai sekarang bahkan dengan anggota masing-masing yang bertambah. Sementara senior yang saat itu bermusuhan dengan adik laki-laki Sabaku Gaara, sudah masuk ke SMA yang entah. Setiap perkelahian yang melibatkan satu saja anggota mereka dan anggota musuh, perkelahian pembalasan selanjutnya malah melibatkan seluruh anggota.

"Ini kemenangan pertamaku, Sabaku Gaara" kata Naruto setelah membanting Gaara dengan suara bedebum yang keras di atas tanah. Pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu menunduk dan mencengkeram kerah baju Gaara dengan senyum kemenangan. Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya, tersenyum menang juga.

"Hujan" gumam Gaara sambil menatap dingin Naruto. Kening Naruto mengerut. Pemuda itu lalu menatap langit dan hujan langsung turun dengan deras. Naruto merasakan perih pada luka-luka memar di wajah dan bibirnya. Ia melepas kedua tangannya dari kerah baju pemuda Sabaku itu dengan kasar.

"Kita pulang!" seru Naruto pada teman-temannya. Sasuke tidak menduga kalau hari ini hujan akan turun, padahal cuaca tadi pagi baik-baik saja dan tidak ada pemberitahuan dari berita perkiraan cuaca di televisi bahwa sore ini hujan akan turun.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

Naruto yang hendak berjalan pergi langsung berhenti. Ia menoleh dan menatap tajam Sabaku Gaara yang sudah berdiri sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang juga penuh memar.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto curiga. Gaara menatap Naruto dengan senyum sinis.

"Dia bukan perempuan biasa yang bisa digapai oleh anak SMP sepertimu" ujar Gaara. Naruto hendak bertanya lagi tapi Gaara langsung mundur dengan teman-temannya. Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal karena kesal.

* * *

"Oniichan?" panggil Kushina diseberang sana.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Menma. Pemuda itu menjawab telepon Ibunya yang tiba-tiba. Biasanya, Ibunya tidak akan menelpon kalau Menma sudah memberitahu alasan kenapa ia harus terlambat pulang sekolah.

"Oniichan, masih rapat?"

"...Sebentar lagi selesai" kata Menma setelah melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukan hampir pukul lima sore.

"Naru-chan berkelahi lagi. Kali ini sangat parah...demam, Naru-chan demam karena kehujanan" kata Kushina panik.

"Astaga! Aku akan langsung pulang setelah rapat selesai. Apa obat demamnya masih ada?"

"Sudah habis"

"Nanti aku akan mampir ke apotik dulu. Ibu tenang saja, Naruto bukan anak kecil yang akan lemah hanya karena demam." Menma menghela nafas. Tumben sekali Naruto sakit. Keluarga mereka memang sangat jarang sakit, apalagi Naruto. Mendengar adiknya itu tiba-tiba jatuh sakit sedikit membuat Menma kaget.

Ketika rapat selesai, Menma akhirnya membatalkan janji untuk makan malam bersama teman-teman satu klubnya karena ia harus segera pulang dan membelikan obat untuk Naruto. Lagipula, di luar masih hujan, jadi, mereka akan makan malam bersama lain waktu. Menma mencari payung di gudang penyimpanan karena tidak membawa payung sendiri. Tentu saja, karena tidak ada yang mengira kalau cuaca akan tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hinata-san, aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke halte. Di gudang sudah tidak ada payung yang tersisa" kata Menma. Hinata menoleh cemas karena tidak mungkin ia menunggu di sekolah sendirian di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Di luar juga sudah hampir gelap.

"Huh?...t-terimakasih" ujar Hinata. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sekolah sudah sepi dan menolak tawaran Uzumaki Menma sama saja dengan membuat penyesalan pada diri sendiri. Mereka akhirnya menggunakan satu payung tersebut, berdua.

"Aku harus mampir ke apotik sebentar, kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Menma ketika mereka sudah berjalan semakin jauh dari sekolah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Menma tersenyum lalu menuju ke salah satu apotik paling dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Ia membeli beberapa obat demam untuk Naruto. Sementara Hinata, sedang menelpon kakaknya dan memberitahu kalau ia akan pulang agak terlambat karena hujan.

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sudah berjalan menuju arah rumah Uzumaki Menma.

"Naruto, dia kehujanan dan akhirnya demam" kata Menma.

Karena mereka menggunakan satu payung untuk berdua, tubuh mereka jadi setengah basah. Akhirnya, Menma menyuruh Hinata untuk mampir sebentar ke rumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto pasti akan senang kalau kau datang menjenguknya" kata Menma dengan senyum kecil. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Hinata akhirnya setuju dan mampir ke rumah pemuda itu. Sekali saja menjenguk Uzumaki Naruto mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Hinata juga ingin melihat bagaimana anak nakal itu ketika sedang sakit. Pasti dia meringkuk dibalik selimut. Wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat. Uap dari mulutnya terasa panas. Dan tubuhnya yang tentu saja sangat lemah untuk bergerak.

"Tadaima!" seru Menma begitu membuka pintu dan menaruh payung di dekat rak sepatu.

"Sumimasen..." gumam Hinata sambil ikut membuka sepatunya yang basah ketika Menma sedang membuka sepatunya. Hinata menatap isi rumah tersebut dengan teliti dan melihat beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding dengan senyum kecil.

"Oniichan!" seru Kushina panik dan tiba-tiba muncul di atas tangga dan berlari ke bawah menghampiri putra sulungnya lalu memeluknya sebentar. Hinata terbelalak menatap Uzumaki Kushina. Rambut merah panjang dan wajah yang ramah. Perempuan yang sangat cantik.

"Naru-chan tidak mau disuruh istirahat! Dia terus bermain game sejak pulang tadi. Dia hanya mengganti seragamnya yang basah dan Ibu hanya mengobati luka-luka di wajahnya. Badannya panas tapi dia tetap tidak mau...hah? Oniichan, kau membawa teman?" gerutuan panik Kushina langsung berhenti begitu ia melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri dibalik punggung Menma. Kushima menatap Hinata dengan wajah heran.

"A-aaah, ini Hyuuga Hinata-san, teman sekelasku. Aku menyuruhnya mampir karena diluar masih hujan dan rumahnya masih cukup jauh" jelas Menma sambil memberi jalan agar Ibunya bisa berkenalan dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"S-s-s-saya Hyuuga Hinata" kenal Hinata sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam dengan senyum malu karena Kushina menatapnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Oh, aku Ibu Menma. Maaf kalau kami ribut, rumah ini memang tidak pernah tenang karena putra bungsuku yang sulit diatur" kata Kushina yang merasa tidak enak dengan teman putra sulungnya karena telah berlari-lari turun dari tangga sambil berteriak. Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum baik-baik saja. Kushina kemudian mempersilahkan Hyuuga Hinata untuk masuk dan segera membuatkan teh hangat super cepat.

"Ini obatnya" kata Menma sambil memberikan obat yang telah ia beli dari apotik pada Ibunya.

"Di mana Ayah?"

"Menemani Naru-chan di kamar. Hyuuga-san, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Bibi harus ke atas dan mengurus putra bungsu yang sakit" kata Kushina. Hinata mengangguk cepat. Kushina kemudian setengah berlari kembali ke lantai dua menuju kamar Naruto.

"Mau menjenguk Naruto?" tawar Menma

"Tentu saja" jawab Hinata sedikit ragu. Senyum di wajahnya terlihat karena melihat sikap Uzumaki Kushina yang bersemangat dan lincah. Mirip dengan Naruto dan tepat seperti apa yang pernah diceritakan Naruto tentang Ibunya.

Menma kemudian mengajak Hinata menuju kamar Naruto yang berada di lantai dua. Disebelah kamarnya. Hinata melihat-lihat lagi isi rumah Naruto yang tampak tidak terlalu besar tetapi terasa sangat nyaman. Begitu mereka berada di depan pintu kamar Uzumaki Naruto yang terbuka, Hinata mendengar suara Naruto yang sedang ribut-ribut dan suara-suara game yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Aku tidak perlu istirahat. Lagipula, aku sudah meminum obatnya, bukan?" gerutu Naruto.

"Semua orang sakit harus istirahat kalau sudah selesai minum obat, Naru-chan. Otousan, katakan sesuatu" suara Kushina.

"Daripada menyuruh Naru-chan untuk istirahat, lebih baik mencari cara agar kita bisa membiusnya. Okaasan, kau tahu kalau Naru-chan lebih keras kepala darimu, bukan?" kata Minato yang hanya duduk sambil melihat Naruto bermain game. Minato tahu kalau percuma saja menyuruh Naruto untuk istirahat selama putra bungsu mereka itu merasa tubuhnya tidak terlalu sakit sampai harus berbaring di atas tempat tidur seperti laki-laki lemah.

"Naruto, ada tamu untukmu" kata Menma sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar adiknya itu. Naruto yang sedang bermain game menoleh dengan kening mengerut.

"Hah? siapa..." Naruto berubah bisu sambil menatap Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri di samping Menma dengan kedua alisnya yang naik. Naruto kaget. Sangat kaget! Bagaimana Hyuuga Hinata bisa tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamarnya saat hari hampir gelap seperti ini? Panik dan bingung, Naruto tidak sadar kalau dirinya langsung melompat ke tempat tidur dan meringkuk dibalik selimut. Naruto baru menyadari kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Demamnya semakin tinggi dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Ternyata, ia benar-benar sakit. Sementara Minato dan Kushina menatap putra bungsu mereka itu bingung. Sejak kapan Naruto bersikap seperti itu? Panik dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut? Pasti demam telah membuat kerja otaknya berantakan.

Hinata juga termasuk orang yang paling kaget melihat sikap Naruto tadi. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto memang masih kelas tiga SMP, tetapi, ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan melompat ke tempat tidur dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut seperti anak SD yang takut ketika melihat hantu.

"Naru-chan?" panggil Kushina cemas ambil membuka selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuh putra bungsunya. Minato kemudian membantu membaringkan Naruto dengan benar. Irama nafas Naruto yang cepat terdengar sangat jelas. Bahkan keduanya matanya tak membuka karena demamnya yang tinggi.

"Oniichan, jaga adikmu sebentar, Ibu mau membuatkannya bubur" kata Kushina sambil beranjak setelah menyelimuti Naruto dengan baik. Minto ikut keluar dari kamar bersama Kushina. Sementara Menma mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Naruto lalu menempelkan salah satu telapak tangannya sebentar pada kening adiknya itu.

"Panas sekali" ujar Menma yang juga khawatir melihat wajah Naruto yang sampai memerah dan berkeringat. Hinata juga ikut mendekat dan membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang demam. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Naruto benar-benar terlihat seperti anak-anak yang butuh perlindungan.

"Hinata-san, apa kau bisa menjaganya sebentar? Aku mau mengganti seragamku" kata Menma

"O-oh, baiklah" jawab Hinata cepat. Menma tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto tanpa menutup pintu. Hinata menghela nafas lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Naruto. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengambil handuk kecil yang sudah tersedia di atas meja di sisi tempat tidur Naruto lalu mengeringkan wajah Naruto yang berkeringat.

"Demammu tinggi sekali" gumam Hinata setelah selesai membersihkan keringat di wajah Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian kembali duduk menghadap ke depan sambil melamun. Sesekali, ia menoleh dan kembali membersihkan keringat Naruto. Anak itu tidak tidur, hanya saja kesadarannya yang hampir hilang membuat kedua matanya tak sanggup untuk dibuka. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh isi kamar Naruto. Kamar yang sedikit berantakan. Memang cocok dengan sifat Naruto. Kening Hinata mengerut ketika menyadari ada foto Naruto dan teman-temannya di atas meja tadi. Dengan seragam SMP dan senyum lebar mereka. Ada enam orang termasuk Naruto. Hinata hanya mengenali satu orang selain Naruto dalam foto itu. Uchiha Sasuke yang sering terlihat bersama Naruto. Tidak jauh dari foto tersebut, ada foto Naruto dan Menma. Naruto dengan senyum lebar dan Menma dengan senyum kecilnya. Melihat dua bersaudara itu berdiri bersama dalam foto tersebut membuat mereka benar-benar seperti saudara kembar dengan hanya warna rambut yang berbeda. Tapi Hinata tahu dan menyadarinya sekarang. Ia bisa membedakan Naruto dan Menma meskipun Naruto mungkin akan menggunakan rambut palsu seperti rambut kakaknya lagi. Ekspresi wajah mereka berbeda...

"Auw!" rintih Hinata ketika rambutnya tiba-tiba ditarik. Ia menoleh dan melihat tangan Naruto di belakang punggungnya sudah lemas dan jatuh kembali di atas tempat tidur. Hinata menghela nafasnya melihat Naruto yang masih bisa menarik rambutnya bahkan ketika kesadarannya sedang hilang dan kedua matanya masih menutup.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hinata hanya untuk memastikan apakah Naruto sedang mengigau karena menarik rambutnya.

"Hn? Tentu saja sadar" sahut Naruto dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak sambil membuka kedua matanya. Hinata benar-benar duduk menghadap ke arah Naruto sekarang. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat.

"Aku menyukai mereka" gumam Naruto pelan. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit membuka dan punggung tangan kanannya yang berada di atas kening. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing sekarang. Dan sedikit susah untuk bernafas seperti biasa. Tetapi ia bisa melihat Hyuuga Hinata sedang menunduk menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Rambut ini" jawab Naruto sambil menarik pelan rambut Hinata yang memang sebagiannya tergerai di depan. Hinata memperhatikan rambutnya yang baru saja ditarik oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

"Rambutku?" tanya Hinata heran. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa aneh mendengar ada orang yang menyukai rambutnya. Hinata bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana bentuk dan panjang rambutnya. Yang ia ingin, asalkan kepalanya memiliki rambut, tentu saja.

"Ya. Rambut indigo panjang milik Hinata-neechan" gumam Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto kaget. Lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Di luar, hujan lebat tadi sudah berhenti.

"Naru-chan?" panggil Kushina yang sudah muncul dengan semangkuk bubur hangat. Seharusnya, Naruto makan dulu baru meminum obatnya tadi. Tetapi, anak itu langsung meminumnya begitu Kushina datang dengan obat yang baru saja dibelikan Menma. Hinata langsung berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam ketika berhadapan dengan ayah Naruto yang sejak tadi memang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Minato memperkenalkan dirinya pada gadis Hyuuga itu begitupun sebaliknya. Menma masuk kemudian dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Aku akan mengantar Hinata-san pulang" kata Menma

"Hinata-chan, tidak mau makan malam di sini saja?" tanya Kushina

"T-tidak usah, Bi. Terima kasih" ujar Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Oniichan hati-hati mengantarnya" kata Kushina

"Hati-hati Hyuuga-san" ujar Minato dengan senyum kecil.

"Hati-hati, Neechan" ujar Naruto setelah duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Hinata membalas semuanya dengan senyum kecil dan membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia dan Menma keluar dari kamar Naruto.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji menghela nafas dengan sifat kerasa kepala Hinata. Adiknya itu tidak pernah mau lagi berangkat dan pulang dengan mobil jemputan. Hal itu sudah terjadi sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Neji tidak tahu kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba meminta pada Ayah mereka agar ia bisa menggunakan bus untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Hinata berjanji akan baik-baik saja dan meyakinkan Ayah dengan caranya sendiri sampai Ayah mereka yang lebih keras kepala dari siapapun itu menyetujui permintaan Hinata. Tetapi, dua hari terakhir Neji mendengar kabar dari beberapa temannya bahwa mungkin, Hinata pulang pergi dengan bus ke sekolah karena menyukai seseorang dalam kelasnya, mereka juga satu klub. Namun, Neji tidak pernah tahu siapa laki-laki yang mungkin disukai oleh adiknya itu. Mereka juga jarang berbicara di sekolah selain karena kelas dan jaraknya yang berbeda. Neji hanya mengetahui beberapa teman satu kelas Hinata, tapi, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan siapa saja teman satu klubnya. Neji juga belum memberitahu Ayahnya tentang alasan kenapa Hinata ingin berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan bus karena kabar tentang adiknya yang sedang menyukai seseorang itu belum benar-benar terbukti. Berbicara pada Ayahnya tanpa bukti sama saja dengan berbicara pada anak kecil yang tidak pernah mengerti tentang keinginan orang lain dan hanya perduli pada keinginannya sendiri.

"Kalian masih belum bicara?" tanya Neji ketika melihat Sabaku Gaara dan teman-temannya yang masih berdiri di beranda sekolah. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya sebentar lalu kembali menatap ke depan dengan wajah kesal.

"Dia menjadi seperti Ayah, lebih dingin dari siapapun" ujar Hinata. Neji hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu membuka pintu mobil yang dari tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan lain, langsung pulang saja" ujar Neji

"Um"

Neji kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Beberapa meter setelah mobil menjauh dari gerbang sekolah, Neji menyuruh sopirnya berhenti untuk melihat dengan siapa adiknya itu berjalan menuju halte. Neji menoleh dan melihat melalui kaca belakang mobilnya. Hinata masih berdiri di sana, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Beberapa menit kemudian, kening Hyuuga Neji mengerut. Ia menatap lebih tajam ke arah adiknya.

"Uzumaki...Menma?" gumam Neji kaget ketika melihat bagaimana Hinata tersenyum pada pemuda berambut merah jabrik itu. Neji mengenalnya, dia tahu kalau Uzumaki Menma memang satu kelas dengan Hinata. Tapi, apa pemuda itu juga satu klub dengan Hinata? Apakah Uzumaki Menma yang dimaksud teman-temannya tentang seseorang yang disukai Hinata? Apakah seseorang itu Uzumaki Menma?

"Jalan, Pak" ujar Neji kemudian. Ketika Hinata menyukai seseroang, maka, semuanya akan menjadi rumit jika Ayah mereka tahu.

* * *

Menma membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan melihat adiknya itu sedang tidur-tiduran sambil membaca komik. Melihat kakaknya datang, Naruto langsung menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu segera duduk dengan wajah tegang. Pasti kakaknya datang untuk membicarakan masalah turnamen itu lagi.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Menma sambil menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar lalu duduk di kursi berlajar Naruto setelah mengarahkan kursi tersebut agar menghadap ke arah adiknya.

"Um"

"Ibu kemana?"

"Ke rumah Sasuke." Menma mengangguk sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik hadiah transparan dengan ukuran kecil yang berisi beberapa permen dan vitamin. Menma kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dan adiknya itu refleks mengangkapnya. Naruto menatap hadiah kecil tersebut dengan kening mengerut. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau hadiah seperti perempuan ini dari kakaknya. Ya, seperti perempuan, dengan plastik kecil transparan dan pita merah yang mengikat ujungnya.

"Dari Hinata-san" kata Menma kemudian.

"Eh? Hah? B-benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Menma hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tunggu! Tapi kenapa ada permen? Aku bukan anak kecil!" seru Naruto

"Siapapun tidak akan mengira kau anak kecil kalau kerjamu hanya berkelahi. Kecuali Hinata-san, yang melihatmu masih sebagai anak-anak" ujar Menma. Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Kenapa Hyuuga Hinata menganggapnya seperti anak kecil?

"Kau harus ikut turnamen itu, Naruto" kata Menma tiba-tiba. Naruto langsung menatap kakaknya tajam.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai perusak nama baik keluarga. Aku juga. Kakashi sensei juga. Dan semua teman-temanmu. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau ingin kembali pada karate lagi. Kau harus membuktikannya pada semua orang, bahwa kau tidak pernah berniat membunuh siapapun. Siapa yang sebenarnya membunuh siapa. Lagipula, kau bukan Naruto jika terus menghindar hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini. Bukankah kau pernah bilang kau akan mengajariku bagaimana cara orang melakukan karate? Karena aku tidak pernah tertarik pada hal seperti itu. Aku menjadi ingin belajar karate setelah melihat bagaimana caramu melakukannya. Aku tertarik karena melihatmu yang selalu bersemangat katika berlatih karate. Tapi, karena kau akhirnya menyerah karena kejadian saat itu, aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak lagi ingin belajar dari orang yang telah membuang karate. Aku akan bertarung dengan caraku sendiri tanpa teknik apapun." Menma berbicara panjang lebar untuk membuka pikiran sempit Naruto yang masih merasa baik-baik saja jika tidak ikut turnamen apapun asalkan ia masih bisa berlatih di sekolahnya. Tatapan tajam Naruto pada Menma mulai melunak.

"Aku ingin ikut turnamen karate lagi" ujar Naruto

"Tapi?" tanya Menma

"Aku tidak mau nama keluarga kita menjadi jelek jika aku berbuat kesalahan lagi"

"Karena cara pikirmu itulah Hinata-san menganggapmu masih anak-anak yang hanya bisa berkelahi setelah pulang sekolah tanpa berani melawan dan membuktikan apakah kau benar-benar hebat dalam berkelahi, dengan mengikuti turnamen itu tentu saja. Apa kau pikir Ayah dan Ibu akan membencimu jika kau melakukan kesalahan? Mereka tidak penah bisa membencimu, atau aku, apapun kesalahan kita. Karena kita anak mereka, dan mereka mencintai kita, maka, benci atau hal buruk apapun itu, tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam keluarga kita" kata Menma dengan senyum kecil. Naruto akhirnya menatap sendu dan membenarkan kata-kata Menma. Iya, karena mereka keluarga, karena mereka saling menyayangi, maka, masalah apapun tidak akan bisa dengan mudah membuat hubungan mereka berantakan.

"Naruto!" suara Sasuke tiba-tiba terdengar. Lalu, suara teman-temannya yang lain. Menma beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mereka pasti akan menyuruhmu untuk ikut sekarang" kata Menma sambil menepuk kepala Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar adiknya itu.

Kushina akhirnya pulang, namun tidak sendirian, Ibunya bersama Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Shino. Naruto menghela nafas. Pasti teman-temanya itu sudah membuat janji untuk datang bersama ke rumahnya, dan seperti yang sudah Menma katakan, mereka pasti akan menyuruh Naruto untuk ikut turnamen itu sekarang. Ibu pasti pergi untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan bisa sakit" sindir Kiba begitu mereka semua sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Aku sembuh hanya dengan istirahat satu malam, hebat bukan?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa kami ke sini selain untuk menjengukmu, kan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku tahu"

"Jadi, kau harus ikut" kata Shino

"Ada pesan dari Sakura" seru Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, "katanya, Naruto harus ikut kalau tidak ingin semua giginya hilang." Ekspresi semua teman-temannya langsung terlihat takut mendengar pesan yang Sasuke bawa. Naruto meringis.

"Ino akan membuatkanmu kue paling enak kalau kau menang" kata Sai

"Hei, Sai, apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Ino lakukan selain membuat kue?" tanya Kiba bosan

"Tidak ada" jawab Sai singkat dan wajah serius setelah terlihat berpikir beberapa detik

"Kapan kau bertemu Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran

"Bicara apa kau? Kami tidak bisa bertemu. Aku menghubunginya lewat email melalui ponsel temannya. Peraturan di asramanya semakin ketat, kau tahu? Sakura berjanji kalau dia akan datang untuk menonton saat turnamen nanti. Karena itu, kami bisa berkencan. Jadi, Naruto, kau harus ikut turnamen itu, apapun yang terjadi" ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit ancaman diakhir kalimatnya. Mereka memang sulit sekali bertemu Sakura selain hari-hari libur panjang. Karena Sakura tinggal di asrama perempuan yang peraturannya cukup mengerikan. Tapi memang cocok dengan Sakura yang juga tidak kalah menyeramkan apalagi ketika sudah marah. Seandainya Sakura tidak tinggal di asrama seperti itu, dan bersekolah bersama Naruto dan Sasuke, sudah pasti Naruto akan absen setiap hari dengan alasan patah tulang dan semacamnya. Tetapi, keberadaan Sasuke di sisi gadis itu adalah satu-satunya penyelamat bagi Naruto dari kegiatan Sakura yang entah kenapa sangat hobi memarahi dan memukulnya. Tetapi, Sakura pernah bilang, kalau hobinya bertengkar dengan Naruto adalah karena Naruto, bodoh!

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan Onnesan yang tergila-gila padamu itu?" tanya Kiba. Sasuke langsung tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. Oneesan yang tergila-gila katanya? Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah menceritakan insiden saat malam festival itu pada empat temannya tersebut. Mereka menceritakan yang sebenarnya, tapi, Sasuke sedikit melebih-lebihkan dengan mengatakan 'mungkin sebenarnya' Oneesan itu menyukai Naruto. Dan diantara mereka berempat, hanya orang bodoh yang akan percaya, hanya Inuzuka Kiba.

"Umm, mungkin Oniisan akan mengajaknya untuk ikut menonton" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Ya, mungkin Menma akan mengajak Hinata untuk ikut menonton pertandingannya. Pasti kakaknya akan mengajak gadis Hyuuga itu. Mereka kemudian saling mengobrol dan tertawa bersama serta Sasuke yang sesekali melihat serius ke arah Naruto.

* * *

**[TBC]**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Misunderstand Love~ / PART 4**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)**  
**Judul : Misunderstand Love**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Comedy, Romance, School Life, Brothership, Friendship, and Family**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata... dia bukan perempuan biasa yang bisa digapai oleh anak SMP sepertimu." Kalimat itu terus mengganggu Naruto sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Kalimat tersebut terdengar seakan-akan Sabaku Gaara sangat mengenal Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto tentu saja menyangkal untuk berpikir bahwa Sabaku Gaara memiliki hubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, apapun jenis hubungan tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata mengenal pemuda menakutkan seperti Gaara? Apapun yang berkaitan dengan Hinata, semuanya mampu mengganggu pikiran Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto berpikir bahwa ia hanya senang melihat Hinata, ia hanya menyukai rambut indigo panjang gadis itu. Naruto benar-benar berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya mengagumi gadis Hyuuga itu tanpa menyadari perasaan apa yang sebenarnya ia miliki untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Karena dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta, jadi, dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan seseorang ketika jatuh cinta. Naruto tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya, Hyuuga Hinata telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak hari di mana ia pertama kali menyukai saat melihat apapun yang Hyuuga Hinata lakukan. Naruto tidak tahu kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Yang ia tahu hingga saat ini adalah, bahwa perasaannya pada Hyuuga Hinata hanya karena ia senang melihat gadis itu, dan juga menyukai rambut panjangnya. Hanya itu. Naruto tidak tahu, kalau keadaan perlahan akan menyadarkannya. Semakin lama ia terlibat dengan Hyuuga Hinata, maka ia akan menyadari dengan sendiri siapa Hyuuga Hinata baginya. Naruto tidak pernah mengorbankan apapun, tapi, ketika suatu saat nanti ia menyadari perasaannya sendiri, entah apa yang akan dia korbankan untuk bisa bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau tidak fokus!" seru Hatake Kakashi sambil menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto di atas lantai untuk kesekian kalinya. Kakashi Sensei sedang melatih Naruto untuk turnamen yang akan diadakan kurang dari satu bulan ini. Ini hari ketiga mereka berlatih sejak Naruto sembuh dari demamnya dan setuju untuk kembali pada karate. Naruto akan pulang terlambat dalam beberapa minggu ke depan untuk berlatih bersama Kakashi sensei setelah sekolah usai.

"Istirahat dulu sebentar" ujar Kakashi sensei sambil menarik tangan Naruto, membantu muridnya itu berdiri. Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang penuh keringat lalu mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di atas tasnya kemudian mengeringkan rambut hingga lehernya dengan handuk tersebut. Kakashi sensei kemudian melemparkan satu botol minuman dingin ke arahnya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk beramin-main, Naruto. Cobalah untuk sedikit fokus saat latihan" kata Kakashi Sensei. Naruto menenggak menumannya hingga tersisa setengah botol.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk fokus, tapi beberapa hal terus mengganggu pikiranku"

"Aku memberimu waktu, apapun masalahmu, selesaikan itu sebelum latihan besok dimulai, mengerti? Lagipula, kau masih SMP, tidak mungkin kau memiliki masalah yang sangat serius, bukan?"

"Baiklah-baiklah" sahut Naruto dengan wajah malas mendengar ocehan gurunya. Bagaimana cara menyelesaikan rasa penasarannya pada kalimat Sabaku Gaara yang entah kenapa masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada seseorang yang tahu.

"Na-ru-to!" Shion merangkul leher Naruto dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Naruto yang sedang asik berjalan hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena Shion menarik lehernya sangat erat.

"Shion-chan? kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini" tanya Menma yang juga kaget ketika melihat Shion yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka. Shion melepas rangkulannya dari leher Uzumaki Naruto berganti dengan menggandeng tangan kanannya erat. Gadis itu bergelayut manja pada Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oniisan benar, kenapa Neechan tiba-tiba muncul di sini?" tanya Naruto heran. Kakak beradik tersebut tentu saja sangat kaget melihat Shion yang sekarang seharusnya tidak berada di Tokyo, malah muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu. Mereka berteman sudah sangat lama dan berpisah karena Shion dan keluarganya yang pindah dari Tokyo. Shion hanya sesekali datang ke Tokyo dan bertemu mereka. Tetapi sekarang, gadis itu muncul dengan seragam salah satu SMA di Tokyo.

"Aku kembali ke Tokyo sekarang" kata Shino

"Woah! Benarkah?" seru Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Shion mengangguk antusias. Dan Menma hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau teman Menma?" tanya Shion pada Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di samping Menma sambil menatapnya kaget. Menma menoleh ke arah Hinata. Juga Naruto.

"Eh? A-ah? I-iya" sahut Hinata kaget

"Nama?"

"...Hyuuga Hinata." Shion kemudian mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali. Hari ini, latihan Naruto setelah sekolah usai batal karena Kakashi Sensei mendadak ada urusan penting. Dan sebagai gantinya, latihan besok akan digandakan karena besok memang hari libur. Tetapi, latihan harus tetap dilakukan meski libur. Itu yang dikatakan Kakashi sensei. Sementara Shion, memang berencana mengunjungi Naruto dan Menma setelah sekolahnya usai. Shion sengaja tidak memberi kabar apapun pada mereka tentang kepulangannya ke Tokyo. Ia ingin memberi kejutan karena mereka memang sangat jarang dan sulit sekali bertemu. Hanya berkirim email, pada Naruto. Shion merasa tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik jika dengan Menma. Satu-satunya alasan ia bisa bersikap santai di depan Menma adalah karena keberadaan Naruto yang selalu ribut dan membuat suasana berubah menyenangkan. Karena dimatanya, Menma, begitu sulit untuk dicerna. Meskipun mereka sudah berteman sangat lama, tapi, sikap Mema yang selalu tenang membuatnya khawatir.

"Naruto, aku akan mengantar Hinata-san sampai ke halte. Shion-chan, tunggulah di dalam sampai aku kembali" kata Menma begitu mereka sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"M-mengantarku? Tidak perlu" ujar Hinata yang merasa tidak enak karena keberadaannya yang mungkin akan mengganggu nostalgia mereka bertiga.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan, karena itu aku akan mengantarmu" ujar Menma kemudian. Hinata akhirnya mengangguk dengan agak ragu.

Naruto dan Shion akhirnya masuk setelah Menma dan Hinata berjalan cukup jauh. Seperti biasa, Kushina menyambut Naruto dengan pelukan dan langsung ribut begitu melihat ternyata Naruto bersama Shion.

"Tidak bertemu Oniichan?" tanya Kushina

"Menma mengantar temannya ke halte" jawab Shion. Gadis itu akhirnya bercerita saat Kushina bertanya, kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba berada di Tokyo.

"Onnechan, kau akan menginap di sini?" tanya Naruto

"Um" sahut Shion mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian naik ke kamarnya untuk mengganti seragam sementara Shion mengobrol dengan Ibunya. Saat pulang tadi, ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada Hinata apakah gadis itu mengenal Sabaku Gaara. Tetapi, setelah melihat ternyata Hinata bersama kakaknya, Naruto berubah pikiran, ia harus bertanya dulu pada Menma. Mungkin kakaknya itu tahu karena mereka satu sekolah.

Shion tersenyum lebar setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya pada Kushina. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak ke kamar Naruto. Dan akhirnya, Shion hanya akan menemani Naruto untuk beramin game atau mendengarkan kisah-kisah gila Naruto dan teman-temannya. Mereka selalu berbagi cerita. Shion dan Naruto. Tetapi, akan berbeda jika Shion bersama dengan Menma. Mereka seperti dua orang yang hanya berteman dua atau tiga tahun saja. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya dan Shiori tidak bisa sangat dekat seperti dirinya dan gadis itu. Ketika memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto hanya memiliki satu jawaban ; itu urusan orang dewasa.

"Aaaakh! Kenapa aku selalu kalah?" seru Shion kesal saat game yang sedang mereka mainkan lagi-lagi dimenangkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu tertawa lebar.

"...Naruto" panggil Shion. Nada suaranya terdengar tiba-tiba berubah, terdengar pelan dan sedih. Naruto langsung duduk menghadap Shion dengan ekspresi kaget. Gadis itu menunduk.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Hm?"

"Gadis tadi. Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hinata-neechan? Aku mengenalnya, tentu saja, kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Shion diam untuk beberapa saat sementara Naruto yang bingung sedang menunggu jawabannya. Gadis itu lalu bergumam sangat pelan, "apa dia..."

"Shion-chan!" suara Uzumaki Menma yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Shion sangat kaget. Gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah. Uzumaki Menma sudah berdiri di sana. Naruto menatap Shion heran. Apa yang baru saja ingin gadis itu tanyakan?

"Hinata-neechan sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto. Menma mengangguk. Shion menatap Menma masih dengan wajah kaget.

"Tidak mau mengunjungiku?" tanya Menma dengan senyum yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Naruto melihat senyum itu dengan mata terbelalak. Sudah sangat lama sejak Naruto tidak melihat senyum kakaknya yang seperti itu. Senyum yang lebar dan terlihat sangat nyaman.

"E-eh? Tentu saja aku akan berkunjung. Bukan hanya mengunjungi anak bodoh ini" sahut Shion cepat sambil memukul pelan kepala Naruto. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan menyambar tas sekolahnya yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Naruto hanya melihat dengan bingung. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu, Shion terlihat sedih, kenapa sekarang gadis itu langsung berubah gembira?

"Jangan mengganggu kami sampai waktunya untuk makan malam" kata Menma kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Shion menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu meleletkan lidahnya dengan senyum lebar. Gadis itu kemudian menyusul Uzumaki Menma. Naruto langsung menghela nafas. Sejak kapan sikap kakaknya pada Shion begitu mencolok seperti tadi?

"Apa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" pikir Naruto.

* * *

"Aku mau mengerjakan beberapa urusan klub. Mau menemaniku di sini sampai makan malam?" tanya Menma ketika Shion sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu membukan baju seragamnya lalu mengganti dengan kaos biasa.

"Aromanya masih sama" gumam Shion sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengambil salah satu bantal yang bisa dipeluknya.

"Hm?" Menma yang sedang mengambil beberapa buku tentang klubnya menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Aroma kamarmu" kata Shion kemudian tersenyum kecil. Menma hanya tersenyum lalu membawa buku-buku tersebut di atas tempat tidur.

"Ada kegiatan baru di klubmu?" tanya Shion sambil melihat-lihat buku sains milik Menma.

"Um. Kami harus melakukakn beberapa penelitian kecil untuk bisa diperlihatkan pada para siswa" kata Menma sambil mulai menandai beberapa poin dalam buku yang menurutnya penting. Shion melirik jam dinding di kamar Menma. Masih ada sekitar dua jam sampai waktunya makan malam.

"...Menma?" panggil Shion pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Menma sambil terus menandai poin-poin penting dalam bukunya tanpa melihat ke arah Shion yang sedang menatapnya cemas. Shion memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas. Ketika ia membuka mata dan masih melihat Menma sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Shion tahu, dia harus bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang kau sukai?." Pertanyaan Shion langsung membuat kepala Menma terangkat dan langsung menatap ke arahnya. Menma menatap Shion kaget. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih. Pembicaraan mengenai perasaannya selalu berakhir dengan membuat Shion menangis. Dan sekarang, gadis itu memulainya lagi. Bertanya tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Menma sudah berusaha menghindar agar pembicaraan mereka setiap kali bertemu tidak akan sampai menyentuh ke arah pembicaraan tentang perasaannya pada siapapun. Apalagi berbicara pada Shion.

"...Berhenti terus bertanya hal yang sama" kata Menma

"Aku hanya ingin tahu" ujar Shion. Suaranya berubah tegas.

"Kau selalu membuatku merasa bersalah jika bertanya hal-hal seperti itu. Jangan membuat dirimu sakit" kata Menma serius sampai keningnya mengerut.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu, bukan? Hyuuga Hinata"

"Shion-chan!" suara Menma berubah keras

"Aku melihatnya, Menma. Caramu menatapnya"

"Shion-chan!" suara Menma mulai terdengar membentak. Tetapi, semuanya tidak bisa menghentikan kesal di hati Shion. Rasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berhenti memojokkan Uzumaki Menma. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apa yang dipikirkan Menma tentangnya? Tentang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah menatapku lagi sejak aku menyatakannya"

"Shion, cukup!" bentak Menma sampai tidak lagi menambahkan "chan" di belakang nama gadis itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku menyukaimu berulangkali. Tapi kau menghindar. Kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Seolah-olah aku tidak pernah menyatakannya padamu." Akhirnya Menma harus melihat dan mendengar hal yang sama lagi dari Shion. Dia harus melihat Shion menangis lagi. Selalu begitu setiap kali gadis itu membicarakan tentang perasaannya pada Menma. Karena itu Menma selalu berusaha untuk tidak berbicara tentang sesuatu yang akan menyinggung apapun yang pernah terjadi antara mereka.

"Shion-chan..." ujar Menma dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal karena kesal. Ia benci setiap kali melihat Shion menangis karenanya. Shion menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang memerah dan basah. Gadis itu kemudian bergerak maju dan memegang kedua pipi Menma dengan tangan dinginnya.

"Berhentilah menangis" mohon Menma sambil menatap gadis itu sedih. Menatap Menma semakin dekat membuat Shion semakin menangis. Akhirnya ia menangis lagi di depan pemuda itu. Menma tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya, Shion tahu itu. Mereka berteman terlalu lama, sangat lama sampai perasaan Menma padanya hanya sebatas teman dan saudara.

"Aku menyukaimu" gumam Shion lagi disela tangisnya. Gadis itu lalu mencium Menma sambil menangis. Menma tidak menolak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Shion menciumnya ketika gadis itu menangis. Menma membiarkannya. Karena hanya dengan menciumnya Shion akan lebih tenang dan bersikap seperti biasa. Gadis itu lalu memeluknya sangat erat. Menma lalu balas memeluk Shion. Menenangkan emosi gadis itu yang selalu terganggu jika sudah berbicara tentang perasaannya. Menma tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Shion. Mereka sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Jadi, Menma tidak lagi memerlukan hubungan apapun selain sebagai sahabat dan saudara. Ia menyukai Shion, sebagai temannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencintai gadis itu. Atau mungkin, belum bisa. Shion menyatakan tentang perasaannya tersebut saat mereka masih di kelas 3 SMP. Sudah sangat lama dan Menma belum bisa menanggapi apapun terhadap perasaan gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin hubungan mereka baik-baik saja seperti biasa. Sejak itu, Menma selalu bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada Shion. Tetapi, Shion selalu terlihat biasa saja di depan orang lain. Namun, saat hanya ada mereka berdua, gadis itu berubah agak kaku. Itu karena Menma dan Shion takut untuk saling menyakiti. Saat Menma akhirnya ingin mencoba memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Shion, perasaan yang bukan sebatas teman dan saudara. Saat itulah, Hyuuga Hinata muncul. Keberadaan gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba membuatnya bingung.

"Oniichan?" suara Kushina terdengar di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Menma, masih menenangkan Shion dalam pelukannya.

"Ibu bawakan makanan ringan dan minuman untuk Shion-chan" seru Kushina

"Letakkan saja di depan pintu"

"...B-baiklah" sahut Kushina cemas lalu meninggalkan makanan dan minuman tersebut di dpan pintu kemudian berlalu.

"Aku minta maaf" ujar Shion kemudian. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk Menma dengan erat. Wajahnya yang basah sudah membasahi kaos Menma.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Memaksamu"

"Tidak ada yang memaksa siapapun di sini"

"Tapi kau tetap harus mengatakannya padaku, siapapun gadis yang nanti atau sedang kau sukai. Jika gadis itu lebih baik dan lebih cantik dariku. Mungkin aku akan menyerah" kata Shion sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Menma menghela nafas karena Shion sudah tenang dan berhenti menangis. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan mengambil makanan dan minuman yang dibawa Ibunya. Lalu meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Shion hampir meminum sampai habis satu gelas jus yang dibuat Kushina.

"Ada yang sedang menyukaiku" kata Shion tiba-tiba. Menma langsung menatap Shion dengan kening mengerut.

"Siapa?"

"Kau harus membantuku menolaknya"

"Aku akan menghajarnya kalau dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu" kata Menma serius. Shion tersenyum lebar lalu berkata, "Kurasa Naruto yang lebih cocok untuk melakukannya."

* * *

Perkiraan cuaca selalu benar. Hinata sudah membawa sweater dan payung untuk mengantisipasinya. Gadis itu baru selesai dengan les pianonya di hari libur seperti ini. Ayah mengizinkannya untuk libur saat les piano di hari lain tetapi tidak saat hari libur. Karena hari libur adalah kesempatan besar untuk bisa lebih fokus bermain piano. Hinata tidak pernah bisa membantah apa yang Ayahnya katakan dan perintahkan. Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ayahnya adalah mutlak. Bukan hanya dia, kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji, bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk membantah ataupun menentang semua sikap Ayah mereka. Karena semua yang dilakukan Ayah adalah yang terbaik bagi mereka. Tetapi, meskipun Ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, beliau masih tetap mendengarkan apapun pendapat orang lain selama pendapat atau masukan tersebut masuk akal menurutnya. Sama seperti saat Hinata memohon untuk berangkat dan pulang dari sekolah dengan bus. Ah, Hinata ingat sekarang, kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji, memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk menentang apapun yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Ayah mereka, tetapi, Neji pernah melakukannya sebelum akhirnya kakaknya itu benar-benar tidak pernah lagi untuk menentang Ayahnya. Awalnya hanya masalah kecil, tetapi, masalah kecil tersebut berubah menjadi besar ketika Hyuuga Neji mencoba untuk menjadi keras kepala.

"Hinata-san, menunggu jemputan?" tanya salah seorang temannya di tempat les.

"Iya"

"Lebih baik jangan berdiri di luar, hujannya deras sekali" seru temannya karena suara hujan yang cukup keras membuat suara-suara tidak terlalu jelas jika tidak berbicara keras. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Aku pulang lebih dulu, ya? Sampai bertemu besok" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan bersama beberapa teman-temannya yang lain. Hinata menatap langit yang mendung sebentar. Gadis itu kemudian membuka payungnya dan menyebrang ke seberang jalan. Karena sore ini lesnya selesai lebih awal, Hinata akan menunggu di cafe seberang jalan seperti biasanya. Ia tidak memberitahu Ayah maupun Neji tentang les yang selesai lebih awal. Ia hanya ingin beberapa saat berada di luar rumah sendirian. Dan biasanya, Hinata menunggu jemputannya di cafe yang berada di seberang jalan tersebut dan memesan minuman sambil menunggu jemputan.

"Hinata-neechan?"

Hinata menoleh kaget ketika sebuah suara yang terdengar agak ragu tepat berada di sampingnya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati wajah bingung Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang menatapnya. Wajah bingung pemuda itu kemudian berubah cerah.

"Ah! Ternyata benar-benar Hinata-neechan" serunya senang.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil melipat payungnya.

"Oh? Tadinya aku bersama Oniisan dan Shion-neechan, tapi, mereka aku suruh pulang lebih dulu karena aku mau pergi membeli beberapa game baru"

"Badanmu hampir basah, kenapa tidak membawa payung?" gerutu Hinata

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sore ini akan turun hujan" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang hampir basah kuyup, lalu mengacak rambutnya yang juga basah.

"Makanya jangan hanya bermain game" ujar Hinata sambil menepuk kepala Naruto. Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya. Pemuda itu langsung menarik rambut Hinata seperti biasanya.

"Berhenti menarik-narik rambutku" gerutu Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam cafe dan Naruto mengikutinya.

"Bukannya kau mau membeli game?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk. Naruto duduk di depannya.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari game" ujar Naruto. Lalu, salah satu pelayan cafe yang sudah akrab dengan Hinata datang dan menawarkan minuman seperti biasa.

"Ah, bawakan dua cangkir saja,...dan handuk kecil" ujar Hinata. Gadis itu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya, masih sekitar setengah jam sebelum mobil jemputannya tiba.

"Oneechan, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di luar seperti ini?" tanya Naruto heran

"Aku baru pulang dari les, di sana" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk keluar kaca di seberang jalan. Naruto mengikuti arah tunjuk gadis itu dan melihat sebuah tempat yang cukup mewah di seberang jalan.

"Piano?" tanyanya

"Um"

"Hinata-neechan bermain piano?" tanya Naruto kaget, juga kagum.

"Um"

"Woah! aku mau mendengarnya, mainkan satu lagu untukku" kata Naruto bersemangat. Seperti anak kecil. Hinata memberengut. Pelayan tadi kemudian datang dengan dua cangkir coklat panas dan satu lembar handuk kecil. Hinata tersenyum sambil menerimanya.

"Lain kali saja. Keringkan rambutmu dulu" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil tersebut pada Naruto. Naruto akhirnya mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Seperti sedang kencan" ujar Naruto. Hinata yang sedang menyeruput minumannya hampir tersedak. Gadis itu hanya terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Kita seperti sedang kencan, bukan?" ujarnya lagi sambil menatap Hinata dengan senyum lebar.

"Sama sekali tidak" balas Hinata lalu kembali menyeruput coklat hangatnya. Naruto tertawa kecil sambil ikut minum. Pemuda itu sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang sibuk meniup coklatnya, lalu meminum, begitu seterusnya. Gadis itu tidak lagi berbicara atau melihat ke arahnya. Naruto akhirnya memikirkannya lagi sekarang, tentang pertanyaan yang pernah Sasuke katakan padanya. Tentang apakah ia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto mengingatnya sekarang, ketika Sakura bercerita tentang Sasuke padanya. Sebelum kedua temannya itu berpacaran. Sakura mengatakan banyak hal tentang Sasuke. Seperti, "Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik, teman yang baik, tampan, dan aku selalu berdebar ketika bersamanya", dan Naruto bertanya pada Sakura, "aku tahu, tetapi, kenapa kau berdebar?" Dan Sakura menjawab dengan senyum manisnya, "tentu saja karena aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kau bertanya hal-hal yang tidak perlu, bodoh!." Naruto terdiam beberpa saat lalu bertanya lagi, "apakah semua orang yang jatuh cinta akan berdebar?", lalu Sakura menjawab dengan wajah jengkelnya pada Naruto, "tentu saja! Kalau kau tidak berdebar sama sekali, bahkan sedikitpun, itu berarti kau tidak menyukainya!."

"Gadis yang kemarin itu, Shion-san, teman kalian?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba dan membuyarkan lamuman Naruto.

"Eh? O-oh, iya. Teman kecilku dan Oniisan"

"Umm, pantas saja kalian terlihat sangat dekat"

"Onnechan, kau masih menyukai kakakku?." Hinata terbatuk-batuk lagi mendengar pertanyaan gamblang Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana anak itu bisa bertanya dengan santainya. Aah, iya, Hinata hampir melupakannya akhir-akhir ini. Tentang bagaimana perasaannya pada Uzumaki Menma. Gara-gara pernyataan cinta yang salah itu, Hinata jadi tidak pernah lagi berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Menma.

"...Masih"

"Apa kau berdebar ketika bersama Oniisan?"

"Hah?" kening Hinata mengertu mendengar pertanyaan aneh Naruto

"T-tentu saja" sahutnya kemudian. Naruto kemudian diam dan berpikir lagi. Benar apa yang Sakura katakan, jika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta, mereka pasti berdebar. Berarti, Naruto tidak menyukai Hyuuga Hinata? Karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah berdebar ketika bersama gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia memang menyukai Hinata, senang melihatnya, tetapi, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak berdebar? Lalu, apa rasa senangnya pada gadis itu hanya sebatas rasa senang biasa? Seperti rasa senang anak-anak ketika melihat permainan baru. Bagaimana dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"Ah! Jemputanku datang" seru Hinata tiba-tiba. Gadis itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kali ini aku yang traktir" ujar Hinata dengan senyum kecil sambil membayar dua cangkir cokat panas mereka di meja kasir. Naruto langsung buru-buru menyusul gadis itu keluar dari cafe. Mobil yang menjemput Hinata ternyata berada tepat di depan cafe.

"Aku pinjamkan payungku" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan payungnya pada Naruto karena hujan belum juga berhenti.

"Oh, t-terima kasih" gumam Naruto sambil menerima payung tersebut. Hinata tersenyum lalu berlari kecil menuju mobilnya. Mendadak kedua kaki Naruto bergerak cepat menyusul Hinata yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya. Pemuda itu menahan tangan Hinata yang hampir menutup pintu mobilnya. Naruto menunduk. Sementara kening Hinata mengerut sambil mendongak.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran. Naruto menatap Hinata serius sekarang. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba gemetar seperti ini? Kedua tangannya gemetar dan dingin. Lalu, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Perasaan aneh yang pernah ia rasakan ketika pertama kali Hyuuga Hinata menepuk kepalanya saat mengantar gadis itu ke halte sepulang sekolah. Naruto memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya dengan cepat. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa rasa sukanya pada Hinata hanya sebatas perasaan biasa sama seperti ia menyukai teman-temannya yang lain. Karena Sakura pernah berkata jika orang yang jatuh cinta pasti akan berdebar ketika berada di dekat orang yang disukainya. Naruto tidak tahu, karena dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta, bahwa hati yang bedebar bukanlah penentu bagi seseorang apakah mereka sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak. Mereka berdebar karena mereka hidup. Debaran hanyalah perwakilan dari perasaan beberapa orang. Asalkan mereka benar-benar menyukainya, makan mereka sudah jatuh cinta. Tetapi Naruto, memang bodoh, seperti kata Sakura. Ia tidak menyadari perasaanya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata yang masih menatap Naruto bingung.

"Aku belum menyapa mereka" kata Naruto kemudian

"Hah?" kening Hinata mengerut. Gadis Hyuuga itu merasa seperti hampir pingsan di tempat ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mencium rambutnya yang menutupi telinga kiri.

"Aku akan mengembalikan payung ini besok" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar sambil menutup pintu mobil Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata langsung menempelkan tangan kanannya di dada dan merasakan jantungnya seperti hampir meloncat keluar. Gadis itu bernafas terburu-buru karena kaget. Tangannya kemudian cepat berpindah pada rambut yang menutupi telinga kirinya.

"Hinata-sama?" tegur sopirnya yang bingung melihat Hinata diam saja.

"K-k-kita pulang sekarang" kata Hinata cepat sambil terus memegang telinganya. Hinata hampir kehilangan setengah kesadarannya. Apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan padanya?

* * *

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut kaget. Naruto menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menunggu sampai latihan keratenya selesai sekitar pukul lima sore hanya untuk bertanya tentang pendapat teman-temannya. Pertanyaan tentang perasaannya pada seseorang. "Apa menurut kalian aku menyukai Hinata-neechan?." Pertanyaan bodoh memang hanya ditanyaklan oleh orang bodoh. Dan jawaban semua teman-temanya, meskipun dengan kalimat yang berbeda, adalah jawaban dengan maksud yang sama.

"Tentu saja" suara Sai

"Mana mungkin kau terus mengejarnya jika tidak menyukainya?" ini suara Kiba

"Kau sendiri bahkan tidak sadar" ini Shikamaru

"Iya, kau menyukainya" ini Shino

"Naruto, berhenti bertanya tentang hal bodoh seperti itu. Bagaimana kami bisa tahu persisi tentang perasaanmu pada Hinata-neesan sementara kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, lalu, untuk apa selama ini kau terus menggoda Oneesan itu? Kau bahkan ingin ke sekolahnya setiap hari untuk melihatnya. Dan yang paling penting, kau tetap 'memaksanya' menjadi pacarmu, bukan? Kau selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di depan Hinata-neesan..." kata -kata Sasuke yang panjang lebar tersebut langsung dipotong oleh Kiba.

"Ralat, dia bukan seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke. Dia memang bodoh"

"Jadi, aku menyukai Hinata-neechan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Wajahnya masih terlihat bingung. Semua teman-temannya langsung menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalu kita makan malam di rumah Naruto?" usul Kiba-tiba

"Boleh juga"

"Bibi pasti senang kita datang untuk makan malam"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon Ibu untuk memasak banyak makanan untuk kita" ujar Naruto antusian sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Ibunya.

"Naru-chan? Masih latihan?" tanya Ibunya begitu mengangkat telpon Naruto

"Sudah selesai. Bu, teman-teman mau makan malam di rumah, buatkan makanan yang banyak"

"Huh? Baguslah! Kita hampir saja akan makan malam berdua"

"Hah? Berdua? Ayah dan Oniisan?"

"Otousan akan pulang pulang terlambat. Oniichan pergi bersama teman-teman klubnya"

"Heeeh? Teman-teman klub? Sudah pergi?"

"Oniichan sedang siap-siap. Katanya, dia mau meneliti dan memepelajari sesuatu bersama teman-teman klubnya. Tapi kenapa harus malam-malam seperti ini ya?"

Naruto dan teman-teman akhirnya sampai di rumah tepat ketika Menma sedang memakai sepatu dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Teman-teman Naruto langsung menyapa Menma dengan ramah.

"Belajar bersama?" tanya Menma begitu melihat Naruto membawa teman-temannya.

"Kami mau menemani Bibi dan Naruto makan malam karena Oniisan dan Paman akan pulang terlambat" sahut Kiba

"Oh? Masuklah. Aku juga harus berangkat" kata Menma dengan senyum lebar.

"Oniisan, apa Hinata-neechan juga ikut?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja, dia juga anggota klub. Kenapa?"

"...Tidak apa-apa"

Menma kemudian pamit pada teman-teman Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumah. Naruto kemudian masuk dan membuat ribut dengan teman-temannya. Suasana rumah yang seharusnya jadi sepi karena Minato dan Menma tidak ada rumah langsung berubah lebih ramai dengan adanya teman-teman Naruto, apalagi Kushina yang juga hobi membuat suasan yang ribut.

Di tengah makan malam, Sasuke berbisik pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang Sabaku Gaara"

"Hm? Benarkah?" Naruto langsung menelan makanannya dan melihat Sasuke serius.

"Ternyata, dia benar-benar mengenal Hinata-neesan dengan baik. Maksudku, mereka teman dekat. Tetapi, hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik sekarang. Mereka sedang bertengkar" info Sasuke

"Apakah info ini benar?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja. Aku bertanya pada Shin-niisan"

Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku Gaara berteman dekat? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana Hinata bisa betah berteman dengan orang yang menakutkan seperti Sabaku Gaara? Tetapi, mendengar dari cara Sabaku Gaara memperingatinya waktu itu, terdengar kalau pemuda itu memang mengenal Hinata dengan baik. Naruto menjadi semakin bingung sekarang, kenapa orang-orang yang bermunculan di sekitar Hyuuga itu aneh-aneh? Selain Sabaku Gaara, Naruto juga penah mendengar kalau kakak laki-laki Hinata bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan adiknya tersebut. Kakaknya bernama Hyuuga Neji, memiliki wajah yang serius dan selalu terlihat dingin. Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tetapi, jika bisa dibayangkan, mungkin dinginnya akan sama dengan Sabaku Gaara.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkannya? Ternyata Ayah Hinata-neesan lebih menakutkan dari Sabaku Gaara" bisik Sasuke lagi. Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu bergidik.

"Kau pernah melihat Ayah Hinata-neechan?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat lalu tersenyum lebar. Naruto langsung menjitak kepala sabatnya itu jengkel.

* * *

**[TBC]**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Misunderstand Love~ / PART 5**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)**  
**Judul : Misunderstand Love**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Comedy, Romance, School Life, Brothership, Friendship, and Family**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

Ini mungkin takdir atau semacamnya. Tetapi Naruto tidak menyadari dengan siapa dia akan berhadapan. Naruto tahu kalau klan Hyuuga tersebar dibeberapa wilayah di Tokyo. Jadi, bukan berarti mereka selalu memiliki hubungan keluarga dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata, bukan?

"Otousan" seru Hyuuga Hanabi begitu melihat Ayahnya yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah gedung les sambil mondar-mandir dengan wajah cemas. Mendengar suara putrinya, Hyuuga Hiashi langsung menoleh. Kepanikannya berubah lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar gedung sendirian?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi

"Karena hari ini lesnya selesai cukup cepat, aku bosan kalau harus menunggu di dalam, jadi, aku berjalan-jalan disekitar sini, tapi...aku tidak tahu bagaimana menemukan gedung ini lagi" jelas Hanabi

"Astaga! Tentu saja kau tersesat! Kau tidak pernah keluar rumah sendirian dan berjalan-jalan di tempat ramai seperti ini"

"Iya, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi Otousan, Oniisan ini mengantarku sampai ke sini" kata Hanabi sambil memperkenalkan Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri melihat mereka. Hyuuga Hiashi langsung melihat ke arah Oniisan yang putrinya maksud. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMP dan rambut kuning yang mencolok.

"Oniisan?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi heran

"Um, Naruto Oniisan. Uzumaki Naruto" kata Hanabi

"Oh? Uzumaki?" gumam Hyuuga Hiashi. Ayah Hyuuga Hanabi tersebut kemudian berterimakasih pada Naruto karena telah mengantar putrinya kembali ke gedung les. Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan malam di rumah kami, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih" tawar Hyuuga Hiashi

"Eh? T-tidak usah, terimakasih. Malam ini saya ada kegiatan lain" tolak Naruto dengan senyum lebar dan rasa tidak enak hati.

"Kamu kelas berapa?"

"Tiga SMP" jawab Naruto. Hyuuga Hiashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali, kau harus ikut jika aku mengundangmu" kata Hyuuga Hiashi

"Pasti" sahut Naruto yakin.

Sepertinya, Hyuuga Hiashi cukup menyukai Naruto. Setidaknya, dipertemuan pertama mereka, Naruto muncul sebagai penolong putrinya. Dan anggapan Hyuuga Hiashi tentang Uzumaki Naruto adalah ; Naruto anak yang baik. Tetapi, semua anggapan tersebut sepertinya hanya akan bertahan sampai jika Naruto sudah benar-benar menyadari kalau dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

"Oniisan" panggil Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Masuk" sahut Menma. Naruto langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Shion ada di dalamnya.

"E-eeeh? Kenapa Shion-neechan ada di sini?" seru Naruto kaget ketika melihat Shion sedang asik berbaring sambil membaca komik sementara Menma sedang berada di depan meja belajarnya, lagi. Shion langsung duduk tegak begitu Naruto masuk dan menutup komiknya. Menma kemudian memutar kursinya menghadap ke tempat tidur. Naruto duduk di pinggir tempat tidur kakaknya. Shion tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk lengan kiri Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu adik Menma itu.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mau mampir ke kamarmu. Tapi, Menma bilang kau sedang belajar karena ada tugas" kata Shion

"Oh? Aku memang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Oniisan bantu aku, beberapa soal tidak bisa kuselesaikan" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan buku tugas yang dibawanya pada Menma. Menma kemudian melihat-lihat jenis tugas Naruto dan mengangguk ketika merasa bisa untuk membantu Naruto mengerjakannya.

"Menma bisa mengerjakan soal apapun, kau tahu?" ujar Shion

"Tentu saja" sahut Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto masih bingung kenapa sejak Shion kembali ke Tokyo, hubungan gadis itu dengan kakaknya semakin membaik. Tidak terlalu kaku seperti dulu. Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu dan mereka merahasiakannya dari Naruto. Tetapi Naruto senang. Melihat mereka akrab hampir seperti ketika ia melihat orangtuanya ketika bersama. Sejak awal, Naruto memang sudah menganggap Shion seperti kakak keduanya. Kakak perempuan. Kakak yang bisa diajak bercanda dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh lainnya karena pada dasarnya, sifat Naruto dan Shion sedikit memiliki kesamaan meski dilihat dari sudut manapun Naruto memang lebih bodoh. Naruto sadar kalau perbedaan sifat dan sikapnya dengan Menma sangat jauh. Itu karena Menma yang terlalu banyak mewarisi pribadi Ayah mereka yang cenderung tenang dan serius. Jadi, Naruto tidak mengganggu kakaknya itu kecuali ketika Menma benar-benar telah memiliki waktu yang luang untuknya.

"Kemari biar aku ajarkan" kata Menma sambil menarik satu kursi lagi sampai di depan meja belajarnya. Shion langsung melepas rangkulan tangannya dari lengan Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda itu belajar bersama kakaknya. Gadis itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan membaca komiknya sambl berbaring.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Naruto" panggil Shion sambil terus membaca komiknya.

"Hm?" sahut Naruto yang masih sibuk mengerjakan soal sesuai dengan yang diajarkan Menma.

"Kau tahu? Ada yang menembakku" kata Shion

"APA?" seru Naruto kaget sambil memutar kursinya tepat ke arah Shion.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran dan kaget. Shion masih sambil membaca komiknya tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku itu?" tanya Menma yang masih memeriksa beberapa soal yang sudah dikerjakan Naruto.

"Bukan, yang tadi berbeda"

"H-hah?" Menma ikut berseru meskipun tidak seekspresif Naruto. Pemuda itu juga langsung membalik kursinya tepat ke arah Shion yang masih sibuk membaca komiknya. Setelah Menma berbalik, Shion baru menutup komiknya dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur menghadap dua bersaudara tersebut dengan senyum lebar.

"Kaget?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja!" sahut Naruto dan Menma bersamaan. Dibandingkan dengan Naruto, Menma jelas lebih kaget karena baru beberapa hari yang lalu Shion berkata ada yang menyukainya dan Menma melakukan seperti apa yang diminta oleh gadis itu, menolak pemuda tersebut. Dan sekarang, Shion tiba-tiba saja memberitahu lagi ada yang baru saja menembaknya. Menma mulai pusing. Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak laki-laki yang menyukai Shion?

"Tapi memang wajar" ujar Naruto kemudian. Menma langsung menoleh heran ke arah adiknya itu. Shion menatap Naruto heran juga.

"Shion-neechan cantik, jadi wajar kalau ada laki-laki yang menyukainya. Bukankah saat di SMP juga banyak yang menembaknya?"

"Naruto benar" sahut Shion dengan senyum lebarnya. Kening Menma mengerut. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja menggali kembali semua memorinya tentang keberadaan Shion selama ini. Aah, Naruto benar, saat di SMP, hampir semua anak laki-laki memang menyukai Shion. Dan beberapa diantara mereka bahkan sampai berani menembak gadis itu. Sayangnya, tidak satupun dari mereka yang diteriima. Dulu, Menma tidak tahu kenapa Shion menolak semua laki-laki yang menembaknya. Tetapi, sejak Shion tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya. Mungkin, itulah alasannya.

"Jawabanmu?" tanya Menma. Naruto mengangguk-angguk antusias dengan wajah serius.

"Astaga! Apa kau harus menanyakan jawaban yang sudah kau tahu?" ujar Shion.

"Tidak?" tanya Menma. Shion menggeleng dengan wajah bosan. Kening Naruto mengerut mendengar ada kalimat 'mencurigakan' yang keluar dari mulut Shion. Naruto melihat ke arah Menma dan Shion bergantian. Ada apa dengan kalimat 'apa kau harus menanyakan jawaban yang sudah kau tahu' dan tebakan atau tanya yang sangat pasti dari kakaknya, 'tidak'.

"Kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tebak Naruto. Shion menatap Naruto kaget. Menma langsung terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

"Oniisan" Naruto melihat ke arah kakaknya tajam. Menma langsung melihat ke arah lain. Bola matanya berputar tidak tentu sambil melihat isi kamarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat sikap Menma seperti sekarang ini. Gelisah dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kami memang menyembunyikan sesuatu" kata Shion tiba-tiba. Menma langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Shion. Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya kaget melihat gerakan cepat Menma yang langsung berpindah dan menutup mulut Shion dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan kedua tangannya, Shion berusaha melepaskan tangan Menma dari mulutnya tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Jangan katakan padanya" bisik Menma pelan tetap di telinga Shion. Tangan Shion langsung memberi kode pada Naruto untuk menyingkirkan tangan Menma dari mulutnya. Cepat, Naruto langsung menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya, cukup sulit meskipun hanya satu tangan, tapi akhirnya berhasil.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" seru Shion sambil mengelus mulutnya yang setengah merah.

"Jadi, katakan" kata Naruto

"Shion-chan" suara Menma terdengar memohon. Shion menatap pemuda itu dengan senyum paling manis yang ia miliki.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Naruto asalkan kau mengabulkan satu keinginanku"

"Haaah?" sela Naruto kaget

"Baiklah" sahut Menma cepat. Shion akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kupikir, Menma sedang menyukai seseorang" kata Shion tiba-tiba. Yang baru saja dikatakan gadis itu memang bukan rahasia yang ingin mereka sembunyikan dari Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto mengira hal itulah yang mereka sedang sembunyikan. Ya, dia memang bodoh. Menma kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget yang kemudian berganti senyum lebar.

"Oniisan, siapa?" tanyanya

"Dia tidak akan memberitahumu. Jadi, kau harus mencari tahu sendiri" sahut Shion. Naruto melihat ke arah gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Lanjutkan tugasmu Naruto" kata Menma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku di kamar saja" kata Naruto sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Huh? Kau sudah mengerti cara mengerjakan soalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat cepat mengerti kalau sudah dijelaskan"

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai, biarkan aku memeriksanya"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Oneechan..." Naruto berhenti sebelum membuka pintu. Ia menoleh ke arah Shion dengan wajah serius. Shion menatap Naruto dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika Oniisan menyukai gadis lain?" tanyannya lalu membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembal. Shion kaget mendengar pertanyaan aneh Naruto. Pertanyaan tersebut terdengar seperti Naruto tahu kalau Shion menyukai Menma. Sementara Menma, juga kaget mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak akan apa-apa, iya kan, Menma?" goda Shion dengan senyum lebar lalu kembali berbaring dan membaca komiknya. Menma menghela nafas lalu kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya. Shion kemudian berbicara lagi, "Jangan lupa janjimu"

"Kau mau sesuatu?" tanyanya Menma

"...Tidak sekarang. Lagipula, tadi, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahu Naruto, aku hanya menggodamu saja" kata Shion dengan senyum kecilnya dibalik komik.

"Aku tertipu, lagi" gumam Menma dengan mata terpejamnya. Tertipu oleh Shion bukan hal pertama baginya.

* * *

Naruto langsung merebut ponsel itu dari telinga Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus menyingkirkan kedua tangannya agar tidak bisa meraih ponsel tersebut. Sakura sedang menelpon Sasuke, tumben sekali. Gadis itu pasti mendapatkan kesempatan hingga bisa menghubungi pacarnya itu kembali. Mereka terus membicarakan hal-hal yang seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini dan Naruto bosan hanya melihat Sasuke tersenyum terus-menerus. Apa yang membuat temannya itu terus tersenyum sejak Sakura menelponnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan bahkan tidak satu detikpun senyum itu menghilang. Aah, Naruto tahu, kedua temannya itu memang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Orang yang jatuh cinta memang selalu tersenyum sendiri. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang Naruto lihat dari hasil mengamati beberapa temannya yang seperti Sasuke. Mereka seperti orang gila.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto

"Naruto? kenapa jadi kau? Di mana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakur heran.

"Dia mencuri ponselnya dariku" sahut Sasuke yang akhirnya hanya duduk melihat Naruto. Sepertinya, Naruto ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Sakura, dan Sasuke tahu pertanyaan apa itu. Pertanyaan seputar perasaannya pada Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto memang gila! Padahal sudah sangat jelas dia menyukai gadis Huuga itu, tapi, dia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin. Mungkin jika Sakura yang memberitahunya, Naruto akan percaya. Untung saja Sasuke sudah menceritakan masalah Naruto pada Sakura.

"Oh? Apa kabar, Naruto?" sapa Sakura akhirnya.

"Kau baru menyapaku sekarang? Dari tadi kau hanya asik mengobrol dengan Sasuke" Naruto mencibir. Di seberang telepon Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jadi? Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganku?" tanya Sakura

"Iya"

"Masih masalah Oneesan bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu lagi?"

"Ya, ... tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kau menyukainya" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" sahut Naruto

"Naruto, karena kau bodoh dan tidak pernah jatuh cinta, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau, jatuh cinta pada Oneesan itu. Apa kau pernah merasa kesal atau marah ketika melihatnya bersama laki-laki lain? Itu namanya cemburu. Kenapa kau cemburu? Karena kau menyukainya, kau mencintainya. Tidak semua orang berdebar ketika mereka pertama kali dibuat jatuh cinta oleh seseorang. Debar itu bisa datang lain waktu, dalam beberapa hal yang akan mereka lakukan. Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kau akan merasa baik-baik saja jika tidak bertemu atau melihatnya bahkan selama berbulan-bulan. Kau juga akan merasa biasa saja kalau melihatnya dengan orang lain, atau dia tidak perduli padamu, atau dia menyukai orang lain, atau...ummm...pokoknya semuanya akan terasa baik-baik saja jika kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya" jelas Sakura

"Aku tidak suka jika melihatnya terlalu sering bersama Oniisan" kata Naruto. Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto kaget.

"Itu salah satu buktinya. Kalau saja sekarang aku ada di sana, aku bisa membuatmu menyadari perasaanmu sendiri hanya dalam beberapa detik"

"...J-jadi, menurutmu aku menyukai Hinata-neechan?" tanya Naruto

"Astaga! Naruto, ini bukan lagi masalah menurut siapa. Ini masalahmu. Pikirkan sendiri dan cari tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk membuka otak bodohmu itu dan segera sadar! Kalau kau masih terus berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, maka, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan dan mungkin, kau akan kehilangan Oneesan itu. Dan Sasuke-kun pernah mengatakan padaku, bukankah Oneesan itu menyukai Menma-niisan?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah, kalau kau mengerti, sekarang kembalikan ponselnya pada Sasuke-kun"

"Um." Naruto lalu mengembalikan ponsel tersebut pada pemiliknya. Wajahnya berubah bingung.

* * *

Hinata senang ketika bertemu Ten Ten, teman kakaknya, yang juga hendak pergi ke perpustakaan. Mereka beberapa kali berpapasan ketika sedang berada di perpustakaan. Tetapi, Ten Ten tidak pernah bersama Neji. Hinata memakluminya jika gadis itu merasa jengkel dengan sikap kakaknya. Neji memang orang yang dingin dan terlihat seperti orang sombong. Jadi, beberapa orang memiliki anggapan yang salah tentangnnya. Tetapi, kakaknya itu orang yang baik jika mereka sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat.

"Niisan di mana?" tanya Hinata

"Tidak tahu, dia bersama Lee" sahut Ten Ten. Mereka kemudian masuk ke perpustakaan. Hinata tersenyum kemudian berpisah dengan Ten Ten karena rak buku yang mereka incar berbeda. Hinata harus mencari buku-buku untuk tugas sekolahnya. Di saat seperti ini, di saat ia hanya sendiri, Hinata lagi-lagi teringat Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah lima hari terakhir ia tidak melihat anak itu. Tepatnya, pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah saat Naruto kehujanan dan Hinata baru saja selesai dengan les pianonya. Ya, sejak itu, Hinata tidak pernah lagi melihat Naruto setiap berangkat atau pulang sekolah. Ia ingin bertanya pada Menma, tetapi, ia merasa agak malu jika bertanya sesuatu tentang Naruto terlebih lagi pada Menma. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, Hinata mulai merasa aneh jika tidak melihat Naruto satu hari saja. Mungkin karena anak itu sudah terbiasa muncul di depannya. Jadi, Hinata merasa aneh jika Naruto tiba-tiba tidak ada, hilang. Keberadaan Naruto di sekitarnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini membuatnya mulai terbiasa dengan semua sikap anak itu. Jadi, ketika lima hari terakhir ini ia tidak melihat Naruto dan anak itu tidak menyapanya seperti biasa, Hinata merasa aneh. Rasanya ada yang...

"Hilang?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hinata. Rambut gadis itu kemudian ditarik pelan. Dengan ekspresi kaget Hinata menoleh cepat setelah menaruh kembali buku di tangannya dan mendapati Uzumaki Naruto, dengan penampilan persis Uzumaki Menma, berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan senyum lebar. Hinata hampir saja berseru kencang ketika gadis itu langsung sadar mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata cepat, buru-buru dan cemas.

"Haaah? Oneechan bisa mengenaliku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto heran sambil langsung melihat-lihat lagi penampilannya. Ia sudah yakin kalau penyamarannya sempurna. Rambut palsunya sudah sangat mirip dengan kakaknya, bahkan seragam yang ia pinjam benar-benar terlihat rapi dan bersih. Tapi, kenapa Hinata masih bisa mengenalinya?

"Menma-kun tidak pernah menarik rambutku. Siapapun tidak pernah" kata Hinata

"Jadi hanya aku?" tanya Naruto kaget

"Tentu saja"

"Karena itu Hinata-neechan langsung mengenaliku?"

"Um"

"Apa Oneechan merasa kehilangan sesuatu?"

"Um,...eh? apa? Tidak" sahut Hinata cepat begitu menyadari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oneesan yang di sana seperti sedang kehilangan sesuatu" bisik Naruto sambil menunjuk ke salah seorang siswi yang sedang mencari sesuatu di lantai bersama temannya. Hinata ikut melihat sebentar. Gadis itu lalu mengambil buku-buku yang dicarinya kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat jendela. Jendela perpustakaan mereka memang rendah, jadi, duduk di dekat jendela bisa langsung melihat latihan softball setiap jam istirahat. Naruto mengikuti Hinata dan duduk di depan gadis itu, di sisi meja lainnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanya Hinata curiga

"Aku mempersiapkan semuanya tiga hari terakhir ini, rambut, seragam, dan yang lainnya. Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti Oniisan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebar dan kedua telapak tangannya yang memangku dagu dan siku yang menempel di atas meja. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata sambil senyam-senyum. Sebenarnya Naruto berbohong. Tiga hari terakhir, ia sengaja menghindar dan tidak ingin melihat Hyuuga Hinata. Ia ingin membuktikan semua perkataan Sakura padanya tiga hari yang lalu. Bahwa apakah benar ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Gelisah. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan ketika tiga hari tidak melihat Hyuuga Hinata. Ia merindukan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Itu bukan jawaban" kata Hinata kesal

"Ngng...kenapa aku bisa di sini? Untuk bertemu Oneechan" jawab Naruto. Hinata menatap aneh pada Naruto yang sedang menatapnya sambil senyam-senyum dengan kedua tangan yang memangku dagunya. Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kenapa menghela nafas seperti itu? Kupikir Oneechan merindukanku karena lima hari terakhir ini kita tidak bertemu" keluh Naruto dengan wajah cemberut dan kecewa. Kening Hinata langsung mengerut begitu melihat perubahan drastis pada wajah Uzumaki Naruto yang tadinya ceria tiba-tiba berubah mendung. Kenapa Naruto bisa sampai mau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk datang menemuinya langsung di sekolah?

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Sampai nekat menyamar untuk menemuiku di sekolah" tanya Hinata. Kedua mata Naruto langsung berbinar mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Pemuda itu segera berpindah dan duduk di samping Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata menarik wajahnya menjauh ketika Naruto mendekat dan seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu yang sangat rahasia. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah serius dan cemas. Anak itu kemudian berbisik pelan ke arah Hinata.

"Kata Sasuke dan teman-temanku yang lain, aku menyukai Onnechan" bisiknya. Hinata langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyenggol buku-buku yang berada di atas meja sampai berjatuhan di lantai. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan amat sangat kaget. Sementara Naruto mendongak menatapnya dengan kening mengerut dan wajah herannya.

"Oneechan?" panggil Naruto heran. Hinata langsung berdehem dan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Ia kemudian kembali duduk setelah mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

"Itu tidak mungkin" kata Hinata kemudian. Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu berkata dengan nada agak ragu, "sepertinya memang tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa anak SMP menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua" gumamnya. Hinata langsung menghela nafas lagi. Gadis itu kemudian melihat jam tangannya, masih sekitar dua puluh menit lagi sebelum jam waktu istirahat selesai.

"Tapi, Neechan, bagaimana kalau ternyata aku jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Naruto

"...Bagaimana? itu bukan pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab" ujar Hinata sambil membuka kembali buku-buku tadi. Naruto lalu diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Hinata sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda itu sambil terus memperhatikan bukunya. Ya, Naruto harus memutuskannya sekarang. Bagaimana jika ternyata perasaannya pada Hinata adalah benar-benar cinta seperti yang Sasuke dan Sakura katakan? Bukan hanya rasa senang seperti rasa senangnya pada game-game yang ia mainkan dan bukan rasa suka biasa seperti ia menyukai semua teman-temannya. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata?

"Oneechan, apa kau mengenal Sabaku Gaara?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia tiba-tiba ingat kalau harus memastikan semua kebenaran tentang Hinata dan Gaara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Gaara?" sahut Hinata heran. Gadis itu langsung menatap Naruto serius.

"Beberapa kali kami pernah berkelahi. Apa dia teman Oneechan?" tanya Naruto

"Kami berteman sejak kecil. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Gaara sering pulang dengan seragam berantakan. Jadi, kau yang berkelahi dengannya?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang cukup besar.

"O-oh, ya. Tapi hanya beberapa kali, tidak setiap hari. Aku bersumpah!" sahut Naruto cepat karena melihat Hinata yang sepertinya mulai marah. Aaah, Naruto mengeluh dalam hati. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Hyuuga Hinata marah, marah yang serius. Naruto menyesal karena telah menanyakan masalah Sabaku Gaara. Dari cara gadis Hyuuga itu menjawab, mereka sepertinya memang benar-benar teman dekat.

"Hentikan perkelahian kalian itu mulai sekarang" ujar Hinata tegas.

"Haaah? Kenapa..."

"Mau berhenti atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau bertemu lagi denganmu dan anggap saja..."

"Aku berhenti!" sela Naruto cepat dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang menyerah pada polisi. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, " aku pasti akan berhenti berkelahi dengan orang itu. Janji. Jadi, jangan berbicara hal-hal menyedihkan seperti tadi" kata Naruto cepat bahkan sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu menatap Hyuuga Hinata dengan wajah sedih dan memelas. Hinata sampai kaget dan menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Naruto yang berbicara semakin dekat. Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas. Mungkin cara bicaranya pada Naruto tadi terlalu keras sampai membuat pemuda itu cemas.

"Lain kali jangan berkelahi terus" suara Hinata berubah melembut sambil mengucak pelan rambut Naruto. Naruto yang tadinya menunduk karena melihat gerakan tangan Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kaget ke arah gadis itu. Hinata yang kemudian sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan ingin kembali ke kelas menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu melihat sebentar ke lengan kanannya yang digenggan sangat erat oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata, "aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Sekali lagi" kata Naruto sambil mendongak menatap gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Rambutku, sekali lagi" ujar Naruto sambil mengucak rambutnya sendiri. Hinata yang tadinya heran langsung tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Astaga! Kupikir kau ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting. Dasar anak-anak" ujar Hinata yang akhirnya mengucak lagi rambut Naruto dengan perasaan aneh pada sikap pemuda itu. Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar setelah Hinata mengucak rambutnya. Sakura benar. Ia memang jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto menyadarinya sekarang. Inilah alasan atas semua sikapnya pada Hyuuga Hinata. Inilah alasan kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Hinata terlalu sering bersama kakaknya. Inilah alasan kenapa ia begitu merindukan gadis Hyuuga itu ketika hanya tiga hari saja tidak melihatnya. Lalu, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakannya, jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

Hinata dan Naruto keluar bersama dari perpustakaan. Naruto meminta untuk bisa mengatar Hinata sampai ke kelas tapi gadis Hyuuga itu menolak dengan alasan, apa jadinya jika dua orang Menma berada dalam satu situasi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah saat Naruto dan Hinata mengambil arah yang berbeda, Naruto menoleh kaget ketika Hinata tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Naruto menatap gadis itu kaget. Ada kecemasan yang tiba-tiba terlihat di wajahnya. Heran, Naruto akhirnya maju beberapa langkah sampai berada tepat di depan Hinata.

"Onnechan, apa ada?"

"...N-Naruto-kun, apa menurutmu...ngng...aku harus menyatakan cinta pada Menma-kun?"

"...Hah?"

"Menebus kesalahpahaman yang lalu"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau hanya menyahut 'hah?'" tanya Hinata kesal. Naruto kaget. Sangat kaget sampai ia tidak bisa berbicara. In akhirnya terjadi juga, seperti yang Sakura pernah peringtakan padanya, 'kalau kau masih terus berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, maka, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan dan mungkin, kau akan kehilangan Oneesan itu. Dan Sasuke-kun pernah mengatakan padaku, bukankah Oneesan itu menyukai Menma-niisan?'. Lalu, apa untungnya menyadari perasaannya sekarang yang Hyuuga Hinata bahkan tiba-tiba ingin menyatakan lagi cintanya pada kakaknya. Naruto merasakannya. Sakit di dadanya. Seperti ribuan tangan sedang mencabik-cabik jantungnya. Hyuuga Hinata ternyata masih mengharapkan kakaknya. Naruto menyesal sekarang, seandainya ia menyadari perasaannya sejak awal dan merubah situasi antara dirinya dan Hyuuga Hinata sebelum gadis itu kembali berpikir untuk menyatakan cinta pada kakaknya. Inilah cinta pertama yang gagal bahkan sebelum ada pernyataan apapun tetapi penolakan terjad langsung di depan matanya. Berulang kali. Tetapi, ini menjadi yang paling sakit karena baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu Naruto menyadari perasaannya pada Hyuuga Hinata.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau suka!" kata Naruto kemudian. Wajahnya menjadi kaku dan dingin, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia sedang marah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mungkin ia harus menghajar beberapa orang untuk sedikit mengurangi amarahnya.

"Hah? Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata heran. Kening gadis itu mengerut melihat Naruto pergi dengan ekspresi marah di wajahnya. Hinata sempat agak kaget ketika mendengar nada kalimat terakhir Naruto padanya yang cukup kasar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar pemuda Uzumaki itu berkata kasar padanya. Yah, meskipun dia terkadang menyebalkan, tetapi, dia tidak pernah berbicara kasar padanya. Melihat sikap Naruto yang tadi tiba-tiba saja berubah membuat Hinata cukup kaget.

"Apa aku membuatnya marah?" gumam Hinata bingung.

* * *

**[TBC]**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Misunderstand Love~ / PART 6**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto)**  
**Judul : Misunderstand Love**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Comedy, Romance, School Life, Brothership, Friendship, and Family**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dengan gelisah. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Sabaku Gaara karena mereka sudah cukup lama tidak saling berbicara. Ini salah Hinata, ia terlalu kasar saat memarahi Gaara beberapa waktu lalu. Karena sahabatnya itu sering berkelahi dan pulang dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Hinata tahu Gaara memang pemuda yang dingin, hampir seperti kakaknya, tetapi, dia lebih tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sudah sangat sering Gaara berkelahi, biasanya karena beberapa laki-laki yang hanya sedikit saja menggoda Hinata. Sejak kecil, Gaara memang sudah terbiasa melindunginya dari anak-anak nakal bahkan ketika mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa.

"Oh, Hinata-chan" ujar Kankuro, kakak sepupu Gaara. Pemuda itu tersenyum menyambutnya dan menyuruh Hinata masuk.

"Gaara?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat ke arah lantai dua.

"Di kamar, kalian seharusnya sudah berbaikan, bukan? Dia menjadi keras kepala karena terlalu menyayangimu, dia hanya khawatir" kata Kankuro cemas. Hinata mengangguk mengerti dengan senyum kecil. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak naik ke lantai dua dan menuju ke kamar Gaara. Hinata mengetuk pintu, tiga kali.

"Siapa?" sahut Gaara

"Aku" jawab Hinata. Tidak ada sahutan selama hampir satu menit sampai akhirnya pintu kamar membuka dan Gaara muncul sambil menatapnya dengan wajah dingin.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya. Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar dan membiarkan Hyuuga Hinata masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara sambil berdiri dan bersandar di pintu kamarnya sementara Hyuuga Hinata duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengarah ke arahnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Hinata, "aku minta maaf" lanjutnya. Gaara langsung melihat ke arah Hinata dengan raut wajahnya yang mulai melembut. Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba datang dan meminta maaf padanya? Pertengkaran mereka yang sudah berlanjut hampir satu bulan hanya karena Gaara yang terlalu sering pulang dengan seragam berantakan. Hinata memarahinya. Gaara berbalik memarahi gadis itu. Mereka sama-sama keras kepalanya dan akhirnya tidak lagi berbicara seperti biasa hampir selama satu bulan tersebut. Gaara sebenarnya tidak bermaksud membuat keributan dan berkelahi di sana-sini, pemuda itu hanya tidak suka melihat beberapa laki-laki tidak jelas membicarakan Hinata sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka pikir mereka siapa sampai berani membicarakan Hinata dengan wajah buruk dan nada nada bicara mereka yang juga buruk? Gaara hanya ingin melindungi Hinata sebagai sahabat yang paling dekat dekat gadis itu. Sebagai orang lain yang harus melindungi Hinata menggantikan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji diluar keluarga.

"Aku hanya tidak suka mereka membicarakanmu seperti itu" kata Gaara akhirnya

"Seperti apa? Apa mereka berbicara buruk tentangku?"

"Meskipun tidak berbicara buruk, mereka pikir mereka siapa sampai berani membicarakanmu? Mereka hanya laki-laki yang bahkan tidak pernah belajar tata krama. Membicarakanmu dengan suara keras sambil tertawa besar." Hinata langsung tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ya, ia memaklumi sifat Gaara yang selalu memandang rendah setiap orang yang menurutnya memang tidak pantas disandingkan dengan mereka yang berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki nama. Didikan keluarga Gaara memang keras meskipun jika dibandingkan dengan didikan Ayah Hinata, sebagai contohnya adalah Hyuuga Neji, yang bahkan tidak pernah memandang orang lain lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lain kali biarkan saja. Yang penting aku merasa tidak terganggu dan baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Tergantung bagaimana aku melihat mereka nanti. Juga..." Garaa tiba-tiba menatap Hinata semakin serius. Gadis itu balas menatap dengan kening mengerut.

"Tentang anak SMP yang selalu mendekatimu itu" lanjutnya

"Huh? Maksudmu...Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Hinata

"Apa ada anak SMP lain yang mengganggumu selain dia?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari Naruto-kun, dia anak yang baik, hanya saja dia suka berkelahi di sana-sini, sepertimu" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana jika anak itu jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Dia masih terlalu muda dan harus memikirkan banyak hal tentang dirinya daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan menyukai orang yang lebih tua darinya." Hinata tiba-tiba mengingat lagi, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Uzumaki Naruto kemarin pagi dan anak itu bertanya tentang bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta padanya? Naruto sendiri yang bahkan menjawab bahwa itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Ya, tidak mungkin anak SMP itu jatuh cinta dengan gadis SMA meskipun perbedaan usia mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Dan kau juga harus berhenti berkelahi dengannya" lanjut Hinata

"Aku hanya bertanya, seandainya, anak itu benar-benar menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ngng...apa? kupikir aku harus bicara dengannya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti" jawab Hinata dengan wajah ragu. Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah memikirkannya? Pertanyaan Gaara. Bagaimana jika seandainya Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?

"Aku tahu kau menyukai kakaknya" kata Gaara tiba-tiba

"Hah?"

"Kau menyukai Uzumaki Menma"

"A-a-a-apa yang kau katakan?" seru Hinata panik

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau dengan Uzumaki Menma, meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi aku tahu dia laki-laki yang dewasa dan bisa bertanggung jawab. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan jika kau malah berbalik menyukai adiknya. Dan tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Kau tidak akan pernah menyukai anak-anak seperti dia, bukan? Hinata?"

"Hah? t-t-t-t-tentu saja...tidak"

Gaara hanya menatap gadis itu dengan kening mengerut. Cara Hinata menjawab jelas aneh dan mencurigakan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu menyukai anak SMP seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Dia benar-benar marah! Itu kesimpulan Hinata saat dua hari sudah berlalu dan Naruto masih menghindarinya dengan sangat sengaja. Hei, Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Naruto kesal dan marah padanya. Gadis itu merasa tidak pernah melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti Naruto. Tetapi kenyataannya, sekarang, Naruto sedang marah padanya sejak dua hari lalu ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul di perpustakaan sekolahnya dengan penampilan Uzumaki Menma. Apa yang sebenarnya anak itu pikirkan? Apa yang membuatnya marah dan kesal? Apa yang salah dari apa saja yang telah ia lakukan padanya?

"Suasana hatinya sedang buruk" kata Menma tiba-tiba setelah Naruto melompati sebuah tembok rendah yang entah mengarah kemana. Hinata menoleh pada pemuda itu heran.

"Dua hari terakhir ini, dia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa" lanjutnya

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu? Seperti...apa yang membuatnya suasana hatinya buruk" tanya Hinata

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan mengatakannya meskipun memang ada" ujar Menma.

"Mungkin aku harus bicara padanya" gumam Hinata serius

"Hm?" Menma menoleh ketika mendengar Hinata seperti mengatakan sesuatu

"...Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Hinata mengibaskan tangannya dengan senyum malu. Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali menuju sekolah dengan pikiran

Hinata yang dipenuhi wajah marah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi, kenapa kau sengaja menghindar seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke ketika Menma dan Hinata sudah tak terlihat. Ia dan Naruto yang sejak tadi mengintip dari balik tembok rendah tadi langsung keluar dari persembunyian. Ketika tadi Naruto melompat dan bersembunyi dibaliknya, Sasuke yang melihatnya juga ikut bersembunyi dengan temannya itu sambil memperhatikan apa yang Naruto lihat.

"Ternyata aku benar-benar menyukainya" kata Naruto setelah menghela nafasnya. Sasuke diam beberapa detik untuk mencerna maksud kalimat Naruto. Detik berikutnya barulah Sasuke berseru sangat kaget. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Bukan, bukan tidak percaya., hanya saja, ia kaget, kapan Naruto menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya dan dengan berani dan santai memberitahunya. Tetapi, suasana hatinya seperti sedang buruk, terlihat dari wajahnya yang muram.

"Aku tahu. Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Lalu, apa yang sekarang terjadi? Kau menghindar darinya?"

"Dia menolakku" sahut Naruto sambil terus menatap lurus pada jalan yang tadi dilalui Hinata dan kakaknya.

"Eh? Eeeeeh? Dia langsung menolakmu begitu kau mengatakan suka padanya?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Aku tidak menyatakan apapun padanya"

"Huh? Ja...kenapa kau bisa tahu kau telah ditolak?"

"Karena Hinata-neechan ingin menembak Oniisan lagi"

"Astaga! Itu penolakan tidak langsung" ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah mengerikan.

"Iya, kan? Kalau begitu, aku menyerah" kata Naruto dengan santai lalu berjalan menuju sekolahnya dan Sasuke yang sedang berpikir keras tentang penolakan yang terjadi pada temannya itu. Pantas aja setelah kembali dari sekolah Hinata dua hari lalu, Naruto terlihat sangat depresi. Dia meninggalkan latihan karatenya dengan Kakashi sensei dan pulang lebih dulu bersama mereka kemudian membuat perkelahian dengan beberapa musuh mereka diluar sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat cara berkelahi Naruto yang berbeda. Temannya itu cukup berlebihan menghajar orang-orang tersebut. Jadi, itu karena Hyuuga Hinata ingin kembali menyatakan cinta pada Menma setelah sempat membuat kesalahpahaman dengan menembak Naruto yang memang benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya itu.

"Kau yakin? Mau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil mereka berjalan cepat menuju sekolah.

"Kau mengenal Oniisanku, bukan? Dia bukan orang yang bisa disaingi oleh anak-anak seperti kita" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau Hinata-neechan bersama Oniisan. Oniisan pasti bisa menjaganya. Kalau orang yang disukai Hinata-neechan bukan Oniisan, baru aku akan bergerak" ujar Naruto. Kening Sasuke mengerut mendengar jawaban Naruto. Karena nada bicara temannya jelas sangat berbeda. Tidak apa-apa katanya? Jangan bercanda. Sejak kapan Naruto berubah seperti sekarang ini? Menyerah bahkan sebelum melakukan apa-apa. Naruto mungkin bisa membohongi orang lain tentang apapun. Tetapi, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi mata dan telinga Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengannya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, apakah Uzumaki Menma tahu kalau gadis yang disukai adiknya malah menyukainya? Apa yang akan dilakukannya, sebagai kakak, jika mengetahui hal ini? Jika mengetahui Naruto menyukai orang yang lebih tua darinya. Ini juga gara-gara Naruto yang terlalu mempermainkan gadis Hyuuga itu. Akhirnya, dia sendiri yang malah jatuh cinta.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghindar?" tanya Sasuke

"...Sampai aku sudah berhenti menyukainya" sahut Naruto.

* * *

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto sambil melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak seperti biasa. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Ia baru saja selesai latihan karate dan membayar latihan yang ia tinggalkan kemarin. Kushina menyambut putra bungsunya itu seperti biasa.

"Shion-chan menunggumu di kamar" kata Kushina

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu...Naru-chan? kau baik-baik saja? Kalau ada masalah apapun, bicaralah pada Ibu" kata Kushina yang cemas karena sikap aneh Naruto sejak dua hari lalu. Melihat putra bungsunya itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam dan berwajah murung membuat Kushina dan Minato khawatir. Naruto tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi, ketika dia bersikap aneh, semua orang akan langsung menyadarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku hanya lelah karena latihan" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto tahu semua orang mengkhawatirkannya. Ia juga tidak ingin bersikap seperti ini. Tetapi, suasana hatinya yang benar-benar sedang buruk membuat sikapnya mendadak berubah tanpa ia inginkan. Tidak mungkin ia membicarakan masalahnya pada Ibu dan Ayah. Masalahnya yang menyukai gadis yang lebih tua tetapi gadis itu malah menyukai kakaknya sendiri. Namun, karena hari ini Shion datang lagi, ia bisa berbicara sedikit dengan gadis itu. Shion selalu lebih bisa menenangkannya.

"Naruto?" panggil Shion heran ketika melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah murung. Kushina memang sudah menceritakan sikap aneh Naruto yang terjadi sejak dua hari lalu. Karena khawatir, makanya hari ini Shion datang dan menemui anak itu untuk berbicara.

"Oniisan?" tanyanya

"Dia bersama teman-temannya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, di kamar" sahut Shion. Kening Naruto mengerut. Bersama teman-temannya? Apa Hyuuga Hinata ada di rumahnya juga? Di kamar kakaknya? Aaah, mungkin mereka sudah berpacaran atau semacamnya. Shion yang tadi sedang membaca-baca komik milik Naruto langsung berdiri dan membawakan tas sekolah Naruto. Gadis itu menutup pintu kamar dan meletakkan tas tersebut di atas meja. Shion kemudian duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang bersandar dikaki tempat tidurnya menghadap layar televisi.

"Baru selesai latihan?" tanya Shion

"Um"

"Mau bercerita padaku?" tanya gadis itu. Shion berpindah duduk di depan Naruto. Ketika Naruto menatap ke arahnya, Shion tahu kalau anak itu sedang sedih. Semuanya terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Neechan, bagaimana rasanya menyukai orang tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Naruto. Kening Shion mengerut. Pertanyaan Naruto begitu menyentak langsung di kepalanya. Jadi, sikap aneh Naruto karena masalah cinta? Bagaimana rasanya menyukai orang yang tidak menyukai kita? Shion tersenyum kecil. Pertanyaan tersebut mengingatkannya pada Menma. Menyukai orang tidak menyukai kita.

"Ayolah, kenapa jagoan seperti Uzumaki Naruto lemah hanya karena masalah cinta?" goda Shion mencoba menghibur Naruto. Shion tahu ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menyukai seseorang.

"Siapa?" tanya Shion

"Seseorang...yang cantik" sahut Naruto. Ia masih menatap Shion dengan wajahnya yang sedih. Naruto tidak sadar kalau dirinya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Kemari" kata Shion dengan senyum kecil. Naruto tersenyum sedih sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Shion. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Naruto yang memeluknya. Shion merasa aneh karena ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto berada dalam kondisi yang cukup buruk. Naruto yang seperti biasa sudah menghilag entah kemana. Bahkan pemuda yang hobi berkelahi seperti Naruto, pun bisa terlihat sangat menyedihkan ketika berurusan dengan cinta.

"Neechan" panggil Naruto masih menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu gadis itu.

"Hm?"

"Apa Neechan tidak pernah? Sekalipun, meski hanya beberapa detik saja, Neechan jatuh cinta pada Oniisan" tanyanya

"Karena kita sudah berteman terlalu lama, jadi, perasaan seperti itu...mungkin tidak akan pernah ada"

"Naruto kau sudah pulang?" suara Menma yang cemas tiba-tiba terdengar dan pintu kamar Naruto telah membuka. Naruto tidak bereaksi mendengar suara kakaknya. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya sambil terus menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiri Shion. Shion menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Menma tanpa masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya itu.

"Dia hanya lelah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Shion. Kedua mata gadis itu langsung melebar begitu melihat seorang gadis yang menengok ke dalam kamar dari balik punggung Menma. Bukankah itu Hyuuga Hinata? Gadis yang penah ia lihat pulang bersama Menma dan Naruto. Jadi, gadis itu juga datang dan belajar di sini? Aah, mereka memang satu kelas dan berada di klub yang sama. Menma pernah mengatakan itu.

"Shion-chan, cobalah bicara dengannya" kata Menma

"Um, pasti" sahut Shion. Sampai pintu kamar Naruto menutup, Shion melihat Hyuuga Hinata terus memandang ke arah mereka.

"Mereka terlihat sangat dekat" ujar Hinata ketika ia dan Menma sudah masuk kembali ke dalam kamar pemuda itu dan bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Maksudmu Shion-chan? Aah, ya, Naruto sulit berbicara denganku mengenai beberapa hal, tetapi berbeda kalau ada Shion-chan. Naruto lebih bisa menceritakan apapun padanya" jelas Menma

"Seperti tadi?" tanya Hinata yang masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto memeluk gadis itu tanpa melihat ke arah kakaknya yang datang untuk melihat. Ia tahu Naruto tidak tidur tadi. Tetapi, anak itu memang sengaja tidak menghiraukan mereka. Apa yang salah dengan Naruto? Atau, apa yang salah dengannya? Hinata tahu kalau Menma terlihat mencemaskan adiknya itu. Katanya, Naruto tidak pernah bersikap aneh seperti itu sebelumya. Melihat Naruto tiba-tiba seperti tadi membuat semua orang cemas.

"Kupikir dia terlihat menghindarimu" kata Menma

"Hm? B-benarkah?"

"Ya, beberapa kali dia dengan sengaja mengabaikanmu, bukan? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"...Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin, ada kata-kataku yang membuatnya marah" kata Hinata

"Ck! Anak itu. Kukira dia tidak akan bisa marah padamu. Maksudku, dia seperti orang bodoh yang setiap saat hanya tahu bagaimana caranya bercerita tentang Hyuuga Hinata dan rambutnya"

"Huh?" kening Hinata mengerut

"Ya, dia hanya tahu bagaimana caranya bercerita tentangmu. Bagaimana bercerita tentang rambutmu karena Naruto menyukai mereka"

"Rambut?" gumam Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu langsung memegang rambutnya sebentar. Naruto memang pernah mengatakannya, bahwa ia menyukai rambut Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Naruto marah padanya. Anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan malah mengindarinya seperti sekarang. Hinata menjadi tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik karena terus berpikir tentang Naruto yang kesal padanya. Ia berencana menyatakan cinta lagi pada Menma, tetapi ketika ia berpikir tentang Naruto, Naruto, Naruto lagi, semuanya menjadi berantakan. Kenapa Naruto terus mengganggu pikirannya? Keberadaan Naruto membuat Hinata semakin ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Menma. Semakin lama semakin ragu dan bahkan Hinata sesekali sampai lupa kalau ia menyukai Uzumaki Menma. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tepatnya, apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan sampai membuatnya menjadi bingung pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau mau bicara dengannya?" tanya Menma membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"...Kurasa aku memang harus bicara" sahut Hinata.

* * *

Sebelum waktu makan malam, Menma sudah mengantar teman-temannya yang lain sampai di depan pintu rumah setelah belajar bersama mereka selesai, kecuali Hyuuga Hinata yang masih tetap di rumah untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya itu?

"Oniichan, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina pada Menma ketika putranya itu selesai mengantar teman-temannya.

"Masih dengan Shion-chan" kata Menma

"Ibu khawatir, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" kata Kushina

"Mungkin dia akan mau bicara kalau ada Shion-chan" kata Minato

"Ibu akan panggil kalau sudah waktunya makan malam." Menma mengangguk lalu kembali naik menuju kamarnya. Ketika ia sampai di kamar, ia melihat Hyuuga Hinata sedang duduk melamun sambil melihat bingkai foto di atas meja belajarnya. Fotonya dan Naruto. Menma merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka terlihat saling berkaitan dan memiliki sesuatu yang membuat mereka terlihat dekat. Tetapi, terkadang hubungan mereka tak jelas, tak terlihat, karena beberapa alasan. Menma tahu kalau adiknya itu sudah tertarik dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Ia tahu Naruto mengagumi gadis Hyuuga itu. Tetapi, Menma tidak tahu kalau perasaan adiknya itu sudah berubah terhadap Hyuuga Hinata. Dari perasaan senang biasa menjadi suka. Lalu perasaan suka itu menjadi cinta.

Menma kemudian membuyarkan lamunan Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu menemui Naruto. ketika membukan pintu, Naruto dan Shion sedang bermain game seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika bertemu. Bedanya, Naruto bermain dengan wajah suram.

"Naruto, Hinata-san ingin bicara denganmu" kata Menma. Naruto sama sekali tidak menoleh dan malah terus bermain game. Shion menghela nafas lalu berbisik pelan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa dia ingin bicara denganmu?" tanyanya

"Entah" jawab Naruto

"Bicaralah, mungkin dia khawatir karena kau bersikap aneh" kata Shion lalu hendak berdiri ketika Naruto tiba-tiba memegang lengannya. Shion menoleh heran lalu berkata, "aku dan Menma akan menunggu di luar" katanya. Naruto akhirnya melepas tangannya dari lengan gadis itu. Shion tersenyum kecil sambil mengucak pelan rambut Naruto kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar. Menma tersenyum kecil pada Hinata dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk masuk. Menma kemudian menutup pintu kamar Naruto setelah gadis Hyuuga itu masuk.

Naruto masih memainkan game dengan wajah muramnya bahkan ketika Hyuuga Hinata sudah duduk di sampingnya. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu tetapi belum ada diantara mereka yang berbicara. Hyuuga Hinata sesekali menoleh ke arap pemuda itu tetapi Naruto seperti tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya. Setelah menghela nafas, Hinata akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya pelan. Naruto sebenarnya sangat menghindari situasi seperti ini, di mana hanya ada ia dan Hyuuga Hinata dalam satu ruangan. Perasaannya pada gadis itu bahkan tidak mau pergi sejak dua hari lalu Naruto berpikir keras untuk mengusir gadis itu dari pikirannya. Tetapi, Hinata tetap tidak mau pergi, Naruto bahkan berbalik merindukan gadis itu karena ia sudah menjauhi Hyuuga Hinata dan membuat gadis itu bingung karenannya. Sudah dua hari ia bahkan belum menyentuh rambut Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto merindukan mereka, hanya saja, ia tidak ingin berdekatan lagi dengan Hinata karena ia akan bertambah suka dan pada akhirnya, ialah yang akan kecewa. Karena ia tahu, Hyuuga Hinata menyukai kakaknya. Tetapi, jika situasinya mendadak berubah seperti ini, ketika di dalam sebuah ruangan hanya ada dirinya dan Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto semakin tidak yakin jika ia bisa berhenti menyukai gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Hinata lagi ketika Naruto belum juga menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan pemuda itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Neechan kau menyukai Oniisan, bukan?" akhirnya Naruto berbicara, meski tanpa melihat Hinata.

"Apa kau bisa memegang rahasia?" Hinata malah balik bertanya. Naruto menoleh heran ke arah gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini beberapa hal yang telah terjadi membuatku ragu" kata Hinata

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku menjadi ragu pada perasaanku pada Menma-kun. Kau mau merahasiakan ini? Kupikir aku harus melupakan kalau aku pernah menyukainya. Aku tidak mau memiliki hubungan setengah hati dengan perasaanku yang semakin ragu"

"...Jadi, Oneechan belum menyatakannya lagi?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, karena kau tiba-tiba marah dan membuatku cemas, semuanya gagal meskipun aku memaksa." Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar jawaban Hyuuga Hinata. Wajah muramnya langsung kembali cerah seperti biasa. Tetapi, kenapa Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba bisa ragu dengan perasaannya pada Menma? Sesuatu pasti telah mengganggunya. Namun Naruto tidak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh lagi apapun alasan dan gangguan tersebut. Asalkan saat ini Hyuuga Hinata tetap diam dan melupakan perasaannya pada kakaknya, Naruto tidak lagi memikirkan apapun jenis gangguan tersebut.

"Lalu, kenapa baru sekarang kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu lagi?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak marah pada Oneechan" katanya kemudian

"Huh?"

"...Aku hanya sedang memikirkan beberapa hal, karena itu aku sibuk dan menghindari pertemuan yang tidak perlu" kilah Naruto. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu ia masih kesal karena Hyuuga Hinata yang ingin menyatakan cinta lagi pada kakaknya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya, ia terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Pemuda itu jelas sangat baik-baik saja.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku, pada kami, semua orang cemas karena sikapmu yang mendadak aneh" kata Hinata sambil mengucak pelan rambut Naruto lalu berdiri, bersiap untuk pulang. Naruto mendongak ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku harus makan malam di rumahku" kata Hinata dengan senyum kecil, melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto, lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Naruto hanya menatap Hinata yang akhirnya pulang. Usahanya untuk melupakan gadis itu selama dua hari terakhir ini jelas sangat gagal. Bukannya bisa melupakan gadis Hyuuga itu, Naruto malah semakin menyukainya karena dua hari tidak menggoda gadis itu seperti biasa. Untuk saat ini, Hinata memang sudah mengatakan kalau ia mulai ragu dengan perasaannya pada Menma. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau perasaan tersebut benar-benar akan pergi sementara gadis itu dan kakaknya tetap bertemu satu sama lain setiap jam sekolah maupun saat kegiatan klub bahkan ketika berangkat dan pulang dari sekolah. Hinata dan Menma bertemu dan berbicara setiap hari kecuali saat hari libur. Sementara dengan Naruto, mereka hanya bisa bertemu jika berangkat sekolah, itupun jika Naruto tidak berangkat terlalu cepat, atau berangkat sangat terlambat. Atau terkadang saat pulang sekolah. Mereka bukan teman satu kelas dan bukan teman satu sekolah. Jadi, petemuan yang disengaja sangatlah tidak bisa dilakukan.

Naruto bahkan menjadi bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata? Gadis yang seusia kakaknya. Bagaimana ia bisa menyukai gadis itu? Seumur hidupnya Naruto bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi atau membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti ia akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tetapi Hinata berbeda, ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis Hyuuga itu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu Naruto masalah ini. Tetapi, Naruto berhak tahu tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Bahkan meskipun hal tersebut pasti akan menyakiti temannya itu. Namun, Sasuke hanya memberitahu. Ia tidak ingin pergi untuk menemani Naruto. Ia harus membiarkan sahabatnya itu memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa pendapat orang lain. Akhirnya, Naruto pergi sendiri dengan wajah yang sudah berubah menakutkan bahkan hanya dari mendengar pemberitahuan Sasuke. Naruto langsung meninggalkan latihannya dan membiarkan Kakashi Sensei berteriak memanggilnya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak akan sampai kembali ke sekolah setelah pulang hanya untuk memberitahu sesuatu yang tak penting.

"...Aku mendengarnya, mereka sedang berbicara. Menma-niisan...menyukai Hinata-neesan." Kalimat Sasuke itu terus terngiang jelas di telingnya. Kenapa sekarang kakaknya malah menyukai Hyuuga Hinata juga? Bukankah dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak menyukai Hyuuga Hinata? Kenapa kakaknya berbohong? Kalau saja sejak awal kakaknya memberitahu bahwa ia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto mungkin tidak akan membiarkan perasannya semakin menguat seperti sekarang.

"Naruto-kun hanya anak kecil yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya orang dewasa melakukan sesuatu, memilih sesuatu, atau memutuskan beberapa hal dalam hidup mereka"

Langkah cepat Naruto langsung berhenti. Itu suara Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto berhenti tidak jauh dibalik pohon besar tempat Hinata dan Menma berdiri dan berbicara. Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal. Hanya anak kecil katanya? Naruto masih diam untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi, tidak ada yang terdengar lagi setelah itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto hanya melihat dari bayangan yang terpantul di atas tanah. Bayangan di atas tanah yang hampir berwarna jingga karena matahari yang mulai turun. Entah siapa yang memulai, tetapi, Hinata dan kakaknya saling memeluk. Naruto tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat itu. Ia hanya ingin memukul sesuatu yang bisa melawannya agar ia bisa memukul lebih keras lagi. Baru saja beberapa hari berlalu sejak ia dan Hyuuga Hinata berbaikan. Masalah yang datang bahkan jauh lebih buruk dan mengerikan. Semua yang sudah menjadi sangatlah jelas sekarang. Naruto menyukai Hyuuga Hinata, tetapi gadis itu menyukai kakaknya, dan kakaknya juga menyukai gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kami seharusnya mengatakan ini padamu sejak awal, Naruto. Bahwa tidak mungkin seorang gadis yang lebih tua dari laki-laki bisa saling menyukai. Mungkin pernah terjadi pada sebagain orang, tapi kau tidak termasuk. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mencari gadis lain sesusia kita? Kau bisa mendapatkan mereka bahkan tanpa menggunakan cara seperti yang kau lakukan pada Oneesan itu. Anak-anak perempuan akan datang padamu tanpa kau undang" kata Kiba.

Sasuke langsung memberitahu keempat teman-temannya yang lain tepat ketika Naruto bergegas menemui Hyuuga Hinata dan Menma. Sasuke dan keempat temannya yang lain berpisah di pertigaan jalan dan saat itulah Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Menma sedang berbicara. Karena penasaran, Sasuke akhirnya mendekat dengan pelan sampai ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan dua orang tersebut.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tahu? Kita tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti apa yang orang dewasa pikirkan" kata Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakNaruto. Gadis itu juga ikut karena saat Sasuke menelpon, Sai memang sedang menjemput Yamanaka Ino dan sedang bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain. Mereka akhirnya menyusul Naruto dan menemukan pemuda itu sedang duduk di depan sebuah toko yang tutup sambil bersandar dan menatap ke arah langit mendung. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari siapapun. Naruto pasti sudah mendengar sesuatu yang menyakitkan juga. Setidaknya, Naruto mungkin tidak mendengar lagi kakaknya menyatakan cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata. Kemungkinan buruk lainnya adalah, Menma mungkin mengatakan hal yang sama lagi ketika Naruto sudah berada di sana tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Seharusnya malam itu aku tidak menyamar menjadi Oniisan" kata Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung teringat lagi kejadian yang sudah berlalu hampir dua bulan itu. Ya, Naruto benar, seandainya malam itu Naruto tidak menyamar menjadi kakanya, pasti kesalahpahaman antara ia dan Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan pernah terjadi. Naruto tidak akan ketagihan menggoda gadis itu yang berakhir pada kenyataan bahwa ia menjadi jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata. Dan seharusnya, Sasuke melarang Naruto malam itu, untuk tidak mempermasalahkan kesalahpahaman pernyataan cinta tersebut. Sekarang, Sasuke menyesal setelah melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru

"...Kupikir aku harus memiliki seseorang yang bisa menggantikan Oneesan itu" gumam Naruto yang bahkan tidak lagi menyebut nama Hinata dan panggilan 'Oneechan' yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memanggil Hinata. Naruto langsung berdiri tegak dengan wajah dinginnya dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolah, mungkin untuk mengganti seragam latihannya. Teman-temannya hanya melihat dengan tatapan iba. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Turnamennya tinggal empat hari lagi. Mudah-mudahan masalah ini tidak mengganggunya terlalu lama" gumam Ino cemas. Yang lain mengangguk. Sasuke ingin menghubungi Sakura tetapi tidak mungkin. Gadis itu tidak bisa dihubungi lebih dulu. Sakura harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Mungkin dia bisa berbicara pada Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit membaik.

* * *

Shion sangat kaget ketika membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Uzumaki Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup dengan seragam yang masih lengkap dan tas sekolahnya. Shion menatap Naruto dengan kening mengerut. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Naruto terlihat sangat buruk. Naruto seperti sedang menangis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Sinar matanya tidak ada. Yang berdiri di depannya sekarang seperti bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang dia kenal. Kondisinya jauh lebih buruk dari terakhir kali Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap aneh beberapa hari lalu. Shion tidak yakin apakah Naruto menangis atau tidak karena wajah pemuda itu basah. Di luar, hujan memang turun sangat deras. Hujan memang masih akan terus turun selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Naruto apa yang terjadi? Cepat masuk" kata Shion sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Pemuda itu membuka sepatunya yang basah dan kotor dengan kedua tangan yang tanpa tenaga.

"Shion, siapa?" seru Ibunya dari dapur yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Naruto, Bu"

"Oh? Naru-chan?" Ibu Shion langsung keluar dari dapur untuk melihat Naruto. Shion langsung melihat ke arah Ibunya sambil menggeleng pelan, tanda kalau Naruto belum bisa diajak mengobrol dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ibunya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali ke dapur. Shion sampai harus menuntun Naruto untuk berjalan karena Naruto hanya berdiri diam tanpa bergerak. Gadis itu membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Shion kemudian membongkar lemarinya dan mencari apakah ada pakaian Menma atau Naruto yang berada di lemarinya karena beberapa pasang pakaian kakak-beradik tersebut memang selalu tertinggal di rumahnya setiap kali dulu mereka menginap dan Shion membawa pakaian-pakaian tersebut ke Tokyo ketika keluarga mereka pindah kembali ke kota ini.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, kau bisa sakit" suruh Shion sambil mendorong Naruto menuju kamar mandi. Pemuda itu tidak berkata apapun, hanya menuruti kata-kata Shion. Hampir lima menit berlalu dan Naruto akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian ganti tersebut. Pakaian Menma ketika masih kelas tiga SMP. Shion menggeleng pelan melihat kondisi Naruto yang bahkan mengganti pakaianpun memerlukan waktu lima menit.

"Duduk" kata Shion. Naruto duduk di atas lantai dan Shion duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu lalu mengeringkan rambut Naruto dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk dan masih tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ada apa lagi? Masalah gadis yang tidak pernah kau ceritakan padaku itu?" tanya Shion

"Aku mau menginap di sini" kata Naruto akhirnya meskipun suaranya sangat pelan.

"Ada apa di rumah? Atau kau bertengkar dengan Menma?" tebak Shion. Naruto tidak menjawab. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Shion menyingkirkan handuk dari kepala Naruto yang sudah mulai kering, gadis itu melihat lantai yang basah. Dan ketika Shion mengangkat kepala Naruto, gadis itu benar-benar kaget melihat pemuda itu menangis. Shion merasa ini seperti mimpi. Mulai dari melihat Naruto yang muncul dalam keadaan basah kuyup, wajah sedih, dan sekarang pemuda itu menangis tanpa suara.

"Astaga, Naruto, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku seperti hampir mau mati melihatmu tiba-tiba datang dalam kondisi yang...buruk? Ya, sangat buruk dan sekarang kau menangis seperti ini. Katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi melihatmu menangis " kata Shion cemas sambil ikut duduk di lantai lalu memeluk Naruto. Mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang benar-benar serius sepertinya telah terjadi sampai membuat Naruto berantakan seperti ini.

"Oniisan..." kata Naruto

"Menma?"

"...Oniisan...menyukai Hyuuga Hinata" lanjut Naruto. Seperti tertimpa sebuah batu yang sangat besar, Shion merasa tubuhnya hancur dan seluruh tenaganya hilang. Kedua tangannya yang tadi memeluk Naruto langsung jatuh begitu saja. Sakit di hatinya yang memang sudah ada sejak awal langsung kembali menganga semakin lebar. Shion akhirnya menangis juga. Tetapi, gadis itu langsung sadar bahwa sekarang Naruto juga berada dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Setelah berusaha mengumpulkan lagi tenaganya, gadis itu kembali menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto sementara dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus keluar. Ia ingin menangis dan berteriak, tetapi, ia tidak mau membuat keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk. Shion sudah menduganya sejak awal, bahwa Menma mungkin telah jatuh cinta pada gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu. Tetapi, Shion tidak menyangka bahwa sakitnya akan sampai seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh sedih karena Naruto juga sedang berada dalam masalah...masalah? Shion langsung menghapus air matanya dan melepas pelukannya dari Naruto. Anak itu juga sudah berhenti menangis.

"Naruto, jujur padaku, gadis yang kau sukai itu...bukan Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" tanya Shion sambil menatap Naruto.

"Huh? Tidak ada yang lain lagi" jawab Naruto yang sudah sedikit merasa lebih tenang karena akhirnya bisa menangis. Ia datang ke tempat yang benar. Ia tahu kalau Shion selalu bisa menenangkannya. Seandainya ia memiliki kakak perempuan juga.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Shion menatap Naruto dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Gadis itu sangat kaget. Bagaimana...bagaimana kakak-beradik itu bisa menyukai gadis yang sama? Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang sesusia dengan kakaknya? Meskipun perbedaan tersebut hanya dua tahun, tetapi tetap saja aneh jika perempuanlah yang lebih tua dari pria. Ini masalah besar. Sepertinya Menma belum tahu kalau Naruto menyukai Hinata. Tetapi, bagaimana jika pemuda itu tahu kalau adiknya menyukai gadis yang juga ia sukai? Mereka akan bertengkar? Shion jadi cemas memikirkan masalah Naruto dan Menma sampai lupa kalau dirinya juga sedang sangat sakit hati.

"Tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menang dari Oniisan"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Oniisan jauh lebih baik dariku. Dan lagi, ini seharusnya tidak wajar. Aku mungkin terlalu terbawa suasana sampai bisa jatuh cinta pada Oneesan itu. Kupikir aku harus mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa meyakinkanku kalau perasaanku beberapa saat terkahir hanya karena terbawa suasana saja" ujar Naruto dengan senyum kecil. Kening Shion mengerut. Dalam hatinya gadis itu berteriak tidak percaya pada kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bagaimana Naruto bisa begitu cepat menyerah dan bahkan sudah langsung berpikir untuk mencari gadis lain? Anak itu bahkan menyadari kalau dirinya, jika dibangingkan dengan Menma, sangat jauh berbeda. Karena kakaknya itu memang hampir sempurna dalam segala hal. Shion hampir saja mempercayai semua kata-kata menyerah dari Naruto dan senyumnya itu ketika ia menatap lebih serius ke arah pemuda itu. Tepat pada kedua matanya. Tidak ada apapun di sana kecuali kesedihan. Tidak ada mata yang tersenyum. Hanya kedua bibirnya saja yang membentuk senyum palsu. Bagaimana bisa Shion hampir tertipu hanya karena melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Shion, makan malamnya sudah siap. Ibu juga sudah siapkan makanan kesukaan Naru-chan" seru Ibu Shion tiba-tiba.

"Sebentar lagi kami turun" sahut Shion. Gadis itu lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk berdiri sementara pikirannya sendiri masih berkecamuk dengan Menma dan Hyuuga Hinata. Ia memang sudah merasakan sakitnya sejak Menma tidak membalas perasannya. Tetapi, sakit kali ini benar-benar hampir membusuk. Shion tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan perasaannya pada Uzumaki Menma. Terkadang, gadis itu berpikir untuk melupakan saja perasaanya pada Menma. Tetapi, entah kenapa usaha tersebut sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyukai Menma meskipun sampai saat ini pemuda itu masih menolaknya. Namun, sakitnya, jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto, Shion tahu pemuda itu lebih sakit. Karena ia tahu ini pertama kalinya Naruto jatuh cinta. Anak itu tidak pernah merasakan apa itu rasa sakit ketika orang yang kau sukai tidak berbalik menyukaimu. Naruto bahkan ditolak ketika ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Berbeda dengan Shion, meskipun Menma bukan orang pertama yang ia sukai, tetapi, hanya Menma satu-satunya orang yang sangat ingin ia miliki.

"Hah? Sara-chan?" ujar Shion ketika ia dan Naruto sudah berada di ruang makan. Gadis itu kaget mendapati Sara, tetangganya, berada di rumahnya saat makan malam seperti ini. Biasanya, Sara hanya datang di waktu lain.

"Konbanwa, Neechan" sapa gadis berambut merah tersebut. Shion hanya tersenyum lalu menyuruh Naruto yang terus menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih untuk duduk. Gadis bernama Sara itu adalah tetangga Shion dan orang pertama yang mengajak keluarga Shion berkenalan.

"Uzumaki-san?" ujar Sara tiba-tiba. Shion langsung menoleh kaget ke arah gadis itu. Sementara Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sara dengan wajah muramnya. Ia cukup kaget ketika namanya dipanggil dan baru saja menyadari kalau di ruang makan, bukan hanya ada dirinya, Shion, dan Ibu Shion. Tetapi, ada orang lain. Orang yang sepertinya mengenalnya tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah tahu kalau ia mengenal gadis dengan rambut merah itu.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
